Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: COMPLETED Tragedy has struck Trish Stratus as she loses the one person who befriended her after Wrestlemania Twenty. Will someone be able to help her? Last Chapter Up!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! This is strictly fiction and the title comes from the song by Maroon Five, 'She Will Be loved'.

Trish Stratus sat in the women's locker room on a wooden bench, her head hung low. Unshed tears threatened to fall from her doe brown eyes as a backstage worker knocked on the door and told her that she needed to head to the gorilla because her arm wrestling match with Christy Hemme was up next. She groaned and looked at herself in the mirror lining one wall and raked a manicured hand through her blonde hair. She was sick and tired of all of this bull floating around about that wannabee diva taking her title. I'm a six time Women's Champion dammit, she thought angrily, no new diva is taking my title I've worked so hard for away from me. She walked back over to the bench and picked up her belt, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Miss Stratus, you have a minute to get to the gorilla..." The voice of a woman came through the crack in the door. Trish sighed and reluctantly walked out of the locker room and headed towards the gorilla. She got there just as Christy's music died down and her music hit. The backstage worker opened the curtain and she walked out, receiving boos from the crowd. She glared furiously into the ring at Christy and her former friend Amy Dumas. The boos and slut chants were nothing new to Trish. Ever since turning on Chris Irvine at Wrestlemania Twenty, her life has been a living hell. The fans turned against her and so did most of the people in the locker room.

Trish shook the thoughts of the old days from her head and climbed under the middle rope and into the ring. She blew on her title and polished it with her hand, a devious smirk playing on her lips. Christy Hemme watched her in disgust and turned to speak to Amy who was standing right beside her. Trish set the belt on the rope and walked over to the arm wrestling table. Lillian Garcia announced the rules and the referee told the girls to keep their elbows on the table or it would lead to a disqualification. Trish rolled her eyes and set her arm down in the circle. Christy did the same and Trish wondered what the woman had touched before the match. She reluctantly took Christy's hand but pulled out of her grasp just as the referee let go of their hands.

"I'm not ready!" She yelled to the referee who asked her why she pulled back.

Trish walked over and grabbed the championship belt, doing curls with it. Sheset it back on the rope and walked over towards the table yet again. Christy glared at her and watched as she flexed her muscle. Amy stood in the corner with a disgusted look on her face and wondered how Trish could be so self centered.

"Ready?" The referee Nick Patrick asked. Christy nodded but Trish didn't respond. He let go of their hands and just before Christy made Trish's touch the cushion, she pulled out of her grasp. Christy gave her a look of distinct hatred and Trish screamed she wasn't ready again. The crowd booed her and she told them to shut up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Trish Stratus claims she was not ready and would like a rematch." Lillian announced cheerfully.

Christy sighed and put her arm back down in the circle as did Trish. The referee let go of their hands and Trish's hand hit the cushion immediatley. She screamed with anger and pushed the table out of her way and to the ground. She stomped over to Lillian and pushed her to the ground also, screaming that she was the winner. Amy walked over to help Lillian regain her balance when Trish came from behind and kicked her, causing her to fall on her injured knee. Christy was furious but didn't do anything about it. Trish snickered and grabbed her belt, climbing out of the ring. Her music hit and it was greeted by the boos and cat calls yet again. Little did everyone know, it was tearing her up inside to come out here every week to the name calling and booing of her once fans.

As Trish made her way back to the women's locker room, she caught a glimpse of Chris Irvine sitting in his locker room, discussing the segment on the Hightlight Reel with Shelton Benjamin. She had saw most of the Highlight Reel and some of his six man tag team match. She sighed and was about to stop and go back to try and reason with him but it was too late. Chris had caught sight of her walking in the hallway and he rushed towards the door.

"Hey Trash!" He called to her. His words cut into Trish like daggers. She closed her eyes and spun around, her eyes shadowing hatred towards the fellow Canadian.

"What do you want, Irvine?" She asked in a venomous voice. Chris snickered unpleasantly and shrugged.

"How does it feel to know you'll lose to a new diva at the grandest stage of them all?" He asked her. Trish glared dangerously at him and he raised an eyebrow at her look.

"Shut the hell up. No new divas going to beat me at Wrestlemania and she sure is hell not taking my title." Trish retorted menacingly. Chris snorted and retreated back into his locker room where she heard Shelton tell him to lighten up on her. She thanked Shelton mentally for saying that and spun around, getting ready to begin walking when saw she was being blocked. But by who? She looked up and it wasn't a who, it was a they. It was another one of Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler's make out seccions. Trish scoffed and it caused Stacy to pull away, a smirk on her face.

"Oh... hello Trish. Didn't see you there." Stacy said in a falsely cheery voice. Trish glared at the leggy blonde and felt her anger boiling inside of her.

"Really? I don't think you could see anything because it seems your face is always so close to this arrogant bastard's." Trish caught Randy's glare and smirked lightly. She then pushed past the couple and walked into the catering room.

"Trish?" A voice called from behind. She screwed the top onto the miniature water bottle she had picked up and spun around to see a familiar face she didn't mind seeing.

"Adam. Hey, how are you?" she asked,motioning for him to sit next to her. He quickly sat next to his friend and smiled his brilliant smile at her. Trish smiled back at him and sighed, thankful she had at least one friend around here.

"I'm fine. The match I was in was brutal but I'm okay. How about you?" He asked her,concern filling his eyes. Trish looked towards the door and saw an inraged Stacy Keibler storming in with Randy at her heels.

"Just peachy." She lied. Adam knew better than that and he followed her gaze towards the door. Who was she staring at? He wondered. Trish followed Stacy as she made her was around the catering room asking if anyone had seen Trish. Shane Helms smirked and pointed over his shoulder towards the corner table where Trish usually sat. Stacy stomped over towards Trish and iflooks could kill, Trish would be dead.

"Hello Stacy! What a pleasant surprise..." She said cheerfully. Trish folded her arms neatly on the table and looked smugly up at the leggy blonde. " What may I do for you?" She asked. Adam turned to Stacy, a laugh playing across his mouth. Stacy uttered a scream that caused many to turn around and she spun on her high heel andran off.Randy stood staring at Trish for a moment and locked eyes with the Canadian. She tore her eyes away from his gaze and turned to Adam again, ignoring Randy. Randy sighed with frustration and took off after his girlfriend.

"What was that about?" Adam asked curiously. As Trish told him the story he couldn't help but laugh. She always was one to make you laugh.

"So are you up for doing something tonight?" Adam asked hopefully. Trish shrugged as she took a sip of water. Should I go? she asked herself. Trish shrugged off the prickly feeling in her gut that told her not to go and nodded at Adam.

"Alright. I'll go with you Mr. Copeland." She replied with a smirk. He hated it when he called her that. Adam growled from inside of his throat, retorting back.

"I have to go get ready for my match, Trish Poo," He cooed. Trish narrowed her eyes at the blonde man sitting infront of her. "But I'm coming after you when it's over, alright?" He didn't have to wait for her to answer. Trish watched Adam walk away, her eyes automatically snapping back to the person seated before her.

"What do you want, Randy?" She asked menacingly. Randy put that smirk of his on his face and turned his head towards Trish.

"I want to know why you have so much hatred towards me, the Legend Killer, the Lady Killer." He proclaimed arrogantly. Trish scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"This is why I have so much hatred towards you. The way you act, wrestle, talk, smile. Everything about you makes me hate you." Trish's eyes bruned into his and he glared at the blonde bombshell. Trish snorted as she stood up and threw her empty watter bottle at him. Randy watched as Trish walked away, not knowing he would get that reaction from her.


	2. Chapter Two

Trish made her way back to the locker room when she saw Christy and Amy talking quietly about something. She noticed the locker room door right where they were standing and wondered how she would get around them. Trish took in a deep breath and as Amy saw Trish approaching she told Christy. Trish watched as Christy spun around to face her with a deadly glare. Trish just put it off and walked past them into the locker room. She shut the door quietly behind her and heard the nasty remarks Christy was saying. Trish went over and sat on a bench in the back corner of the room that was almost in shadows. There she would sit and cry for some time until a knock stopped her tears. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she stood up and walked over to the door. Once opening it her eyes grew with anger.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily. Randy just stepped past her into the room and looked around it.

"You women have got it good." He said, ignoring her question. Anger boiled inside of Trish as she watched him. Why me? She asked herself in pity. Randy turned to look at Trish, his trademark smirk set upon his handsome face.

"I wanted to say… um… sorry?" Trish felt he wasn't being sincere and her brown eyes rolled dramatically.

"Yeah, whatever. I can tell if you're truly being sorry, and I see you're not so please, just leave." Trish said quickly. Randy's eyes captured hers and he stared into them.

"What do you want, Randy?" She asked again but in a softer tone. She tore her gaze away from his and walked past him. She sat down on a bench and wasn't surprised when he sat next to her.

"I'm not sure. I just know you don't like me and I don't like that. I mean, I want to try to make amends but it seems all you want to do is fight. What went wrong in our relationship…? I mean friendship," He said quickly, "that made you get so mad that now you're not even on good terms with me?" Trish turned her head away from him and sighed.

"Can you please leave, Randy?" She asked quietly. She heard a sad sigh come from the man sitting next to her but didn't care. He would never know how much he had hurt her.

"Alright, but if you want to talk about it, I'll be waiting." And with that he left the women's locker room. Trish put her head in her hands and sighed with disgust. She had the chance to get her best friend back but she had to be so stupid and not accept what he was saying. She got up and changed into some hip huggers and a black button up top that came just above her belly button. She flipped the collar down and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well Stratus," she told herself, "We're going out to have fun tonight and not worry about what is happening in your life."

"I never knew you talked to yourself!" Adam exclaimed from the doorway. Trish spun around and felt her face grow red.

"How long were you standing there?" She asked suspiciously.

"Long enough to hear you start talking to yourself! Do you do that often?" He stepped inside and Trish noticed he was ready to go in his jeans and black top. She smirked and stepped away from the mirror.

"Uh… only when I'm nervous. But don't worry, I'll be fine. It's just that I haven't been out in a while." She said as she grabbed her purse. Adam walked her out of the locker room and glared down the hallway at Randy who leaned against the wall, talking to Chris Irvine.

"Uh…Adam, let's go this way." Trish said hastily as she pulled him the other way. Adam wouldn't let her pull him though. He turned and began to pull her the other way.

"This way's faster, Trish. Com'n. There's nothing wrong with walking this way unless you're scared…" He teased. Trish gave him a sharp look but decided that she had to walk down that way to show Randy she wasn't avoiding him for the most part. They walked down the hallway hand in hand. As they reached Randy and Chris, Adam nodded to the fellow Canadian but gave Randy a deadly look. Trish kept her head down as she walked past Chris but her head snapped up and gave Randy a serious look. She then turned back to Adam and let him drag her down the hallway.

In the car Adam had turned down the radio. He looked at Trish expectantly as they stopped at a red light.

"Trish, why'd you want to go the other way while we were walking out of the stadium?" He asked curiously. Trish gave a reluctant sigh.

"Can we not talk about it right now? I'm not in the mood to, okay?" She said bitterly. Adam backed down and drove the way to the club they were going to. Once inside the club the music blasting from the speakers made their hearts skip a beat. Trish smiled up at the taller man before walking off towards the bar. She ordered them both a beer and handed one to Adam.

"Here. It's for bringing me out here tonight." She said before taking a long drink. Adam nodded and sipped on his beer before turning to look at a group of girls that seemed very interested in him. Trish followed his gaze and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine, Adam! Really! You go and have some fun." Trish pushed him away and sat down on a bar stool. She watched Adam introduce himself and glared at one blonde who got a little too close. But then Trish remembered she wasn't even dating Adam. They were just friends. Maybe she was trying to be like a big sister or something.

"Hey, Trish…" Trish's head snapped to the left to look at Jason Reso. She sighed and looked down at her half empty bottle of beer.

"What do you want Jay?" She asked, annoyance filling her voice. Jay sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I want you back, Trish. Please! I'm really sorry…" He pleaded with her. Trish scoffed and set down her beer.

"Sorry for what? Sorry for sleeping with anything that had tits and an ass? Sorry for screwing all of the Diva Search contestants?" She yelled angrily. Jay glared at her.

"Well I'm sorry you weren't fulfilling my needs!" He retorted. Trish's hand connected with his face after he said this and she walked off immediately, not even going to tell Adam she was leaving.

"How dare he?" She asked herself aloud. Her anger showed in her eyes as a man came up and asked if she wanted to dance but he saw she was mad and walked away swiftly. "I shouldn't let him get away with saying that!"

"Who saying what?" Trish spun around to see Randy standing there. Had he been following me? She asked herself instantly.

"Are you following me, Randy? Are you some kind of psychopathic stalker or something?" Trish was about to turn around when he grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away.

"Can we just please go and talk?" He asked her, his eyes pleading with her. Trish was a softy so she gave in to him.

"Fine. Where?"

"Uh… where do you think we should go?" He asked her, rubbing the back of his neck gently.

"I don't know! Your car?" She said quickly, seeing Jay stand up and walk over to her. She pulled him out into the cool night air. He gave her a surprised look.

"No questions, okay?" She instructed angrily. Randy just nodded and walked to his car parked across the alleyway. Randy opened the door for Trish and she climbed in. He shut her door and walked around to the other side. He got in and turned to look at her.

"So can you please tell me what happened to us? Why you were so mad the day I said me and Stacy had to do the promos and act like we were dating?" Trish found it funny he didn't know the answer to this question. He obviously had not seen how much she truly cared for him and then he started to flaunt Stacy in front of her every chance he got. Well Trish had had enough of it. She moved on with her boring life.

"Are you kidding me? How could you not see that I was in like love with you or something along those lines! I _had_ feelings for you Randy but you went and messed up any chance I had with you! Sometimes I swear you were blonde at one point in your life…" She yelled. Randy sat there dumbfounded for a second. She'd really liked me more than a friend? He asked himself in shock. Trish couldn't take the silence that had settled between them so she got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. Randy sat there and stared at the clock. Trish walked down the alleyway and out onto the busy street lined with stores and clubs. She walked along the sidewalk, her mind buzzing with thoughts. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body to keep herself warm against the cool breeze that blew through and wondered how long it would take her to get to the hotel. A car beeped and she turned around. He's following me again! She thought angrily.

"Trish, let me take you to the hotel." He said as he unlocked the door. Trish huffed and turned on her heel. She set off to walk again but Randy pulled the rental car up next to her and got out.

"I am not letting you walk these streets at night alone. Get in the car." He demanded. The sharpness in his voice made Trish jump. He had never been that sharp with her. She sighed and walked around to the passenger side of the car. She got in but didn't bother to buckle her seatbelt. Randy reached over her body and buckled her seatbelt quickly.

"What if we got in an accident Trish? Then what'd you do? I'll tell you what you'd do. You'd be going six feet under." Randy said angrily. Just the thought of losing her made him mad.

"Whatever Randy!" Trish yelled. The rest of the short drive was silent except for the occasional sound of rocks hitting the bottom of the car. Once at the hotel Trish got out as fast as she could and made a run for it. She didn't need another lecture by the self proclaimed Legend Killer. Trish entered the hotel and ran to the elevator, pressing the five button over and over again. Before the door could close Randy slid into the small space with her. Trish groaned and watched as Randy pressed the stop button.

"We're not leaving here until you tell me why you never told me how you felt." He said quickly. Trish reached over and was about to push the button but he pushed her away towards the back corner of the elevator gently. He stood in front of the buttons to make sure she wouldn't be able to push the start one.

"Let me go Randy." Trish said in a dangerous tone. He raised an eyebrow and laughed quietly.

"Not until you tell me why you never told me how you felt!" He exclaimed. Trish slid down the mirrored wall of the elevator and looked up at Randy.

"I guess we're stuck here then." She muttered darkly. Randy sighed and sat down in front of her. Trish scooted away from him to the other corner and glared at him. He knew that if looks could kill, he'd be dead in a heartbeat.

"People may be trying to get on the elevator." Trish said quietly. Randy hadn't thought of that. He went over and kneeled in front of her.

"Can't you just tell me?" He asked in a low tone. Trish shook her head and refused to look up because she knew he was giving her his sad face and when he did his sad face she always gave in. No matter what the circumstances.

"Nope. Sorry!" She replied. Randy let out a frustrated sigh and pressed the start button on the elevator. Trish was thankful when the elevator door opened. She saw a group of people waiting to get on and felt herself growing red with embarrassment. Randy pushed past the people leaving Trish to fend for herself. She pushed a man and woman out of her way and made her way towards her room. She pulled out her key card and was about to slid it into the door when Randy appeared next to her. He opened the door to her hotel and walked inside.

"Leave, Randy!" She screamed. Randy shook his head and walked further into her room, giving her his trademark smirk. Trish threw her purse at him but he ducked out of the way.

"If you don't leave, I will!" She yelled to him. She made the mistake of going to get her purse though. Randy sprinted towards the door and slammed it. He locked both locks and leaned against it. Trish had no escape.

"Randy Keith Orton!" She yelled as she walked up to him. Her fists pounded into his chest but he didn't flinch. Tears flowed from her eyes as she continued to punch him. Randy sighed and let her get out all of her anger. She then slid down the wall and to the floor in a fit of sobs. He watched her for a second before scrambling to sit next to her. His arm went around her shoulders but she shrugged him off. Trish then began to cry harder. Randy put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Trish cried onto his shoulder for what seemed like hours until she finally stopped. Randy stroked her hair softly and waited until she stopped shaking to release her. Trish looked up and smiled weakly at Randy. He stood up and helped her up. Trish wiped her eyes and knew her face looked horrible. Mascara ran down her cheeks mixed in with eyeliner and tears. Randy wiped the black mess away with his hands and led her into the room. Trish sat down on the couch near the window and closed her tired eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her quietly. Trish shrugged, not knowing if she would. She stood up and walked over to her bed. She pulled the down the sheets and covers. After she did this Randy walked over and sat next to her on the other side of the bed.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep." He said. Trish nodded in response and was soon asleep afterwards. Randy watched her for a while, her breathing finally becoming normal. He sighed deeply and stood up.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow, Trish. Maybe you won't be so…. So hostile." He said quietly, moving some of her blonde hair out of her face. He then turned and grabbed her key card from her side dresser and walked out. He toyed with the key card as he walked down the hallway. He was going to go and see her early in the morning. As Randy walked down the dim hallway he wondered about the strange feeling he got when he saw Trish start to break down and cry earlier that night. He shrugged it off and walked into his room, closing the door quietly so he wouldn't wake up Stacy.


	3. Chapter Three

Trish's eyes opened slowly when she smelled something. It wasn't smoke or anything like that. She recognized the smell immediately. It was pancakes and bacon. Trish sat up and looked around her hotel room curiously. Who else was in there? She climbed out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. She peered around the door frame to see Randy standing at the stove, humming as he flipped over a burnt pancake. Randy saw movement in the doorway and he glanced over, a smile on his face.

"Good morning." He said as he moved towards the door. Trish grinned but moved past him towards the stove.

"I think you'd better let me fix breakfast." She teased as she held up the pancake with the spatula. Randy narrowed his blue eyes at her.

"I did my best!" He exclaimed. Trish snorted and threw the pancakes away.

"Go in the fridge and get me the milk and eggs please." She instructed quickly, turning the burner back on. Randy did as he was told and handed her two eggs. He poured a cup of milk and poured it into the green mixing bowl.

"Need me to do anything else?" He asked. Trish nodded.

"Yeah. Get out of the kitchen!" Trish said as she pushed him out. Randy rolled his eyes and stopped at the doorway.

"Fine!" He said as he walked towards the couch. He sat on it and began to flip through the TV channels.

Trish rolled her eyes dramatically and went back to fixing their breakfast. Once she was done and they had finished eating they sat in an uncomfortable silence on the couch. Trish stared at the TV though she wasn't very interested in watching some court show. She glanced at Randy out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was dozing off. Trish left him on the couch as she cleaned up and went to take a shower. Once she finished her shower she walked out in her black track suit she wore when she was going to the gym and saw Randy watching cartoons.

"You're still into cartoons?" She asked him. Randy nodded and laughed as the coyote got an anvil dropped on his head. Trish scoffed and walked back into the bedroom. She looked around for her key card but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Randy asked from the doorway. Trish spun around and glared at him.

"I was wondering how you got back into my hotel room this morning." She said quietly. Trish walked towards Randy slowly, a weird smile playing across her face. Randy noticed this and took off down the hall. He saw he was at a dead end and groaned. Trish strolled down the hall and looked at the walls as if they were the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. Randy gave her a smile but knew it wouldn't do any good. Trish pushed him against the wall with all of her weight and held is wrist.

"Give me the key card. Please." She said. Randy handed her the card but when she tried to move away he grabbed her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. Trish screamed and pounded on his back.

"Put me down!" She yelled. Randy shook his head.

"No…" He replied shortly. Trish growled deep in her throat but let him carry her to the couch. He threw her onto it and landed next to her. Trish breathed in his cologne, 'Obsession', and felt butterflies in her stomach. She closed her eyes and wondered what it would be like if her and Randy had stayed friends all this while. Just then someone knocked on the door. Trish stood up and stretched before walking over to the door slowly. She opened it a crack and was surprised when Stacy burst into her room like a ravage dog.

"What do you want, Keibler?" Trish asked venomously. Stacy glared at the Canadian and saw Randy sitting on her couch, his breathing a bit heavy.

"What is _my_ boyfriend doing in _your_ hotel room?" She asked angrily. Trish shrugged.

"Maybe he wants to be in here." Trish replied matter-of-factly. "Why would he want to be trapped in his hotel room with you anyway?" She muttered darkly.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing! Just nothing… Now I'd appreciate it so much if you would get out of my hotel room!" Trish inquired, her voice rising with every room until she was yelling. Stacy flinched but stood her ground.

"Don't make me make you get out of her, slut." Trish growled. Stacy laughed sadistically and rolled her eyes.

"How are you going to make me do that?" She asked in a bitter sweet voice.

"Like this…" Trish grabbed the leggy diva's arm tightly and opened the door wide, pushing her out into the deserted hallway. She then slammed the door in her face before locking it. Trish spun around and grinned at Randy.

"Now that that's taken care of…"

"I…uh… think I should go, Trish."

"Why?" He could see the hurt look in Trish's eyes but his heart remained with Stacy. He sighed and looked down, not wanting to feel guilty. "Oh… because of Stacy. You want to tell her we didn't do anything and that you love her more than you have ever loved me as a friend. Is that right Randy?" Trish asked.

"No, I was goi—" Trish gave him a look that said she knew he was lying and she turned around.

"Just… just leave, okay?" She said. Randy's shoulders slumped. _Why do I have to be such an ass?_ He asked himself as he walked past her. Trish turned her head to watch him leave and was about to call to him and tell him to stay but she couldn't. Then it'd be admitting to herself that she did in fact have feelings for The Legend Killer. Trish sighed and walked over, locking the door behind him. She then turned and walked over to the phone. She sat on the arm of the couch and dialed Adam's phone number. It kept ringing and ringing until finally someone picked up. Or so she thought.

"This line has been disconnected by Verizon Wireless Phone Company. Please cal out supervisor if you have any questions." An annoying record said. Trish pulled the receiver away from her ear and stared at it. _Adam would have told me if his phone line had been disconnected. I wonder what's wrong._ She thought to herself as she grabbed her key card and walked out the door. Down the hall Trish bumped into none other than Chris Irvine. Her eyes cast downwards as he cursed and she didn't have the heart to look up at him. She did feel as though she should though. Trish's eyes moved slowly up to meet his. Then did she notice that his eyes were bloodshot.

"Chris?"

"What?"

"Not that it's any of my business but can I ask why your eyes bloodshot?" Chris blinked and felt hot tears forming.

"It…It's nothing. Just something with someone somewhere…" He said quickly, trying to move past her. Trish knew everyone in his family. They were like family to her. She stopped him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Who? What happened?" Trish asked curiously. She was eager to find this out. Chris sighed and his shoulders slumped. His eyes met Trish's and she could tell he was broken inside.

"It's Adam…"

"What about Adam? Is he okay? Is he in his room? I was just about to go and see…" Chris put a hand over her mouth to stop her blabbering.

"You didn't let me finish. Last night he was at an alleyway club. I think you know this since you went with him. By the way, who did you leave with as I know he took his car?" Trish looked down and mumbled Randy's name.

"I thought so. So anyway…" He paused to see the semi hurt look in her eyes. He sighed and wiped away the tears at his eyes.

"He was at the club and was totally wasted by the time he was ready to leave. I was there. I offered to bring him back here but he refused." Chris stopped to look at the expression on Trish's face. Her eyes darted back and forth like she was watching a ping pong match.

"So he got into his car and began to drive back to the hotel. Well, I followed him and pulled up next to him and beeped my horn. He…" Chris's voice trailed off. "He was so drunk he thought I wanted to race and he drove out into the intersection when traffic was moving the other way." Tears rolled down Chris' cheeks as he told Trish. Trish's eyes widened in shock and she felt something inside of her crumble.

"Trish… they couldn't save him." He said, his voice caked with sorrow. Trish's mouth opened in horror and she fell back against the wall and slid down it. Trish burst out into sobs as she thought about Adam and how he was the only one to befriend her after Wrestlemania Twenty. Chris tried to quiet her but she put her head in her hands and bawled.

"Trish… please. Keep it down!" Chris pleaded. Trish shook her head and choked out a sob. Many people came out of their rooms to find out what was happening and all eyes were on Chris. He backed away and knew he shouldn't tell them right now. He walked back into his room and closed the door.

Randy ran down the hall after being called by Amy Dumas. She had told him Trish was being hysterical in the hallway. He reached her in a matter of seconds and picked her up into his arms. He held her close and couldn't make out what she was saying.

"He… no! He can't be… Liar! He's lying!" She sobbed. Randy pulled the key card out of her hands and brought her back into her room.

"Trish, what's wrong sweetheart?" He asked calmly, stroking her hair.

"Adam! He can't be gone! Randy, please tell me it didn't happen…." She choked out before beginning to cry louder. Randy had no idea what she was talking about.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Randy said a confused look on his face. Trish peered through her hands at him, her eyes filled with another set of tears.

"Adam… he's gone! Dead!" Trish yelled angrily. Tears streamed out of her eyes as it mixed in with her eyeliner and mascara. Randy wiped away the black mess but it kept coming down. He wiped his hands on the couch and wrapped her in a hug.

"Trish… sweetheart, what are you talking about?" Then the reality hit him. Adam Copeland, her best friend, was dead. Randy gasped quietly and brought her into his lap. He whispered quietly to her to stop crying so they could talk but whenever he tried to calm her she'd keep on crying.

"Randy… he can't be gone…" She murmured sadly. Randy shook his head in sorrow.

"Trish, it'll be alright…"

"No it won't!" She yelled. Randy still held her close, his hand stroking her hair gently. Trish whimpered and began to cry again. Tears fell onto Randy's shirt but he really didn't seem to care. The one person who Trish found comfort in was gone. He sighed deeply and didn't are if Stacy barged into the room at the moment. He needed to help her. He didn't know how he'd help his once friend but he'd do it.

**A/N: Wow… this is a long chapter. When I wrote it I had n clue it'd make me cry in the end. I had actual tears coming down my cheeks as I wrote this. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Here's your update! I hope you like this! Please r & r!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: First off I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in a few days. I am extremely busy with exams and all. **

**RKOXLegendKiller- You are great! I have never found someone who hates Stacy as much as me before. I'm glad someone does... but anyway, I read your Trish/Randy fic and I am so totally in love with it! I know how you feel about there not being a lot of Randy/Trish shippers anymore! Stacy and Randy just don't go together well! Here's the update!**

**TrishOrton: I know, it is sad to see him go. Your fic is awesome man! But thanks sooooo much for the reviews! I'm sorry but this is the chapter at Adam's funeral. Don't hurt me... I feel like I'm on the verge of tears already. I hate writing such sad scenes but whatever. Here's the update and I PROMISE the next chapter will be much happier!**

Trish drove her way to the cemetery in the line of slow moving cars. She was barely going twenty. Trish sighed and flipped through the radio stations trying to find a good station in the small town of Orangeville,Ontario, Canada. Preferrably hip hop or rap. Maybe rock. She finally found a station that played everything and settled back into her seat. "Obsession" by Frankie J came on and just the name of the song made her think of Randy. It was his cologne. She sighed and listened to the lyrics before angrily shutting off the radio. Trish's sorrow soon turned into anger. She was mad at herself for leaving Adam at the club and upset at him for drinking so much. She was snapped out of her thoughts as they reached the cemetery. Trish climbed out of her rental black Honda Civic and slammed the door. Her mood was only getting worse. Up ahead she saw a blonde head from behind a car. Trish growled with distaste.

"How dare she come here? She broke Adam's heart in half and now she comes to his funeral thinking she'd be babied because her ex-boyfriend is gone. Well, I highly doubt she'll get a nice gesture, let alone a look." Trish muttered darkly as she walked towards Adam's burial site. The day was cold and rainy, much like the mood Trish was in. Maybe the weather was mocking her.

The close family and friends gathered under and around the green tent set up over Adam's casket. Such a beautiful casket, Trish thought sadly, seeing her reflection in the shiny mahogany. What she saw didn't look good. Her hair frizzed out like she had been struck by lightning and her mascara mixed with eyeliner and tears streamed down her face like a black river. She looked down and tears dripped onto the green grass, coloring it black. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into the casket again only to find Randy standing there. She looked across the tent towards Stacy who glared at her. Trish eyes darted away and shrugged off his hand, not needing his comfort. Randy let out a small sigh before walking back towards Stacy. Trish watched him and their eyes met for a brief second before Stacy buried her head deep into his chest, acting like she was crying but Trish knew better. She was acting. After the ceremony for Adam was over, the guests cleared out. Everyone except for Trish. The worker's had taken the tent down and had filled in the hole they had dug for her friend.

Before they had begun to start filling in the hole but after the preist stopped speaking Trish threw her bouquet of flowers down onto his casket. She watched as they hit the casket before bursting out inot uncontrolable sobs. Across the tent Randy wanted to reach out to her and hold her and make everything better but knew she'd only push him away. Instead, he stood there and watched as Chris Irvine led her awayfrom the hole and back into the front row where she stood next to him and Adam's dear mother. He looked down at Stacy and saw a smirk settled across her face as she stared at the sobbing petite blonde.

Now the ceremony was over and Trish was there, standing in the rain. She wasn't cold. She was numb. Trish couldn't feel the pain or the cold. She just stood there before she collapsed to the freshly dug dirt over Adam's grave. She stared at the headstone and cried quietly, the tears dropping onto the dirt. She sat there for about an hour and cried. That was when she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't have the energy to move or to turn her head. But she knew who it was. She heard the rain falling at a heavier pace as she cried harder, oblivious to the fact that it wasn't hitting her anymore or that Randy Orton was standing behind her. Randy kneeled beside her with the umbrella held above their heads.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a low, weak voice. Randy put an arm around her shoulders.

"I came here because I knew you would be here." He said quietly, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Trish tried to wipe the tears away but they kept on coming.

"I don't need you, Randy." She murmured sadly. Randy sighed and set down his umbrella. He picked Trish up, one arm under her knees, the other under her neck, and carried her to his car. Trish couldn't feel it. All of her body was numb. All she knew was that she was getting carried away from Adam's grave and away from the spot forever. Randy set her in his car and shut the door quietly,not wanting to alarm her. He knew she was in a daze. After all, her best friend was just buried. He climbed into the driver's side and pulled her into his arms. That's when Trish finally broke. They sat there for hours. He let Trish cry her beautiful brown eyes out as he soothed her. Or at least tried. Her eyes were all dried up after the last set of uncontrollable sobs. Randy stroked her hair gently, relieved she was all cried out.

"Trish?"

"Hmmmm?" She hummed sorrowfully.

"I'm going to take you back to my hotel room. Okay?" He stated slowly. Trish nodded absentmindedly, resting her head on the back of the seat. Randy put the car in gear and drove off.

Back at Randy's hotel room Trish lay on the couch, her hand over her head. A headache was coming up. She could feel it. Randy sat down near her feet, massaging her cold legs. She breathed a sigh of despair and uncovered her eyes. She looked down at the end of the couch at Randy and smiled weakly.

"Thanks Randy. For everything." Trish muttered inappreciation. Randy nodded.

"No problem." He responded. Trish closed her tired, dried out eyes and sighed deeply.

"What about Stacy?"

"What about her?" This question had caught him off guard.

"Where's she? Remember the last time she caught us together?" Trish asked, sitting up. Randy tried to push her back down but she was too stubborn.

"Yeah, but she's already on her way back to Baltimore. I put her on a plane before going to see you." He stated, turning her around. He began to massage her shoulders and neck. A small, pleasurable moan escaped from Trish's lips as he hit that spot that was really tensed up. He worked on it, leaning in closer towards her. Trish closed her eyes at the feeling of his hot breath on her neck and half expected him to stop there. But instead his lips touched her cold skin and she jumped slightly. Randy sucked on her neck before making his way up to right behind earlobe where her sensitive spot was.

"Randy..." Trish pleaded as he nipped at it. "What are you trying to do?" She asked.

There was no response. Yet she didn't want him to stop. He had stopped rubbing her neck and moved his hand down to her lower back where he massaged it. Trish let another moan escape from her petite body, shivering with delight. She never knew that on the day her best friend was buried that she'd have sexual feelings for Randy. Trish spun around and her mouth met his in a deep kiss. Randy's arms automatically went around her waist and pulled her to him. Randy picked her up and carried her to the bed where he laid her down gently. He laid ontop of her, the kiss deepening as his tongue gained entry into her warm mouth. Randy's hands grasped the bottom of her black dress and moved his hands up under it and to her thighs where he caressed them gently. Trish groaned softly before undoing his belt buckle quickly. She flung it out of his pants and threw it somewhere in the room. Randy broke the kiss and hastily pulled her dress over her head and discarded it to the floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, looking deep into her brown eyes. Trish nodded and brought his head down to hers, kissing him deeply. Maybe she just needed comfort or maybe the feelings for Randy had resurfaced. Whether it was either of them Trish needed this. For her own good.

Trish moaned his name loudly as she got to her high and felt him grow then release. He yelled her name in ecstacy.Randy fell onto her gently and rolled off, discarding the protection. Their bodies lay sweaty next to each others. Before any words were said they needed to take a shower. Trish and Randy walked into the bathroom where Trish turned on the water. They finally got into the shower where they took turns washing each other's bodies and hair. After their shower they climbed into bed in their pajamas and Trish snuggled close to Randy. His arms went around her instantly, wanting to make her feel safe.

"Randy..."

"Yeah?" He responded groggily.

"Thank you." She whispered. Randy nodded and kissed her forehead. He fell asleep while Trishlay there, thinking about her day. She missed Adam a lot and knew no one could erase him from her memory. Never. She then thought about what had just happened. Maybe it was out of pure comfort for both of them. Or maybe it was because they actually did have feelings for each other. She finally fell asleep after shrugging everything off of her shoulders for the day. She knew tomorow she'd have to face the facts of what had happened so recently in her life but it wasn't worrying her one bit right at the moment.

**A/N: A bit of smut in this chapter! But at least I didn't describe it. Whatever, I did this really fast and I'm so sorry it's another sad chapter but turns out to be happy in the end. I promise the next chapter will be happier! I'll have another update soon! R & R, please!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: **I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and I appreciate all the support!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

The next morning Trish awoke to find herself in an empty bed. An empty hotel room. She had crawled out of bed to find Randy and all of his belongings gone. He left nothing behind for her. Not even a note. She knew what had happened. He wanted a one night stand and that's what he had got. It all came so clearly to Trish the next morning. He was thinking about it when he dropped Stacy off at the airport. While he kissed her and held her before turning and coming to her. She knew that's what he wanted. Then he had acted like he wanted to actually help her. A woman who had just lost her best friend. She was vulnerable and distraught so he took advantage of her. How had she not figured it out sooner? Trish hit herself in the head before leaving the hotel room, slamming the door behind her.

"Trish, what's wrong?" She heard a voice call and knew it was Lillian Garcia. They had become somewhat friends during the whole ordeal. She turned to look at Lillian before giving her an annoyed look. She wasn't annoyed at her. She was annoyed at herself.

"Nothing. I'll be fine. I just need to go take a shower, that's all." Trish said, spinning back around.

She walked quickly down the stairwell and onto the other floor where her hotel room was. Once inside she broke into tears as she turned on the hot water. Trish got inside of the shower and felt as though maybe she should just drown herself even though she was already drowning in sorrow.

"Get a hold of yourself, Stratus…" A voice came. She gasped and peered out of her shower to see… Adam? Trish rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Adam?"

"Yeah, who else would it be? No one will ever be as sexy as I am!" He exclaimed cockily. Trish gaped and reached out to touch him. He felt so real.

"Adam!" She yelled, forgetting about her being naked and wet. She jumped onto him and hugged him tight. She was about to say something when…

"Trish, sweetheart, get up." Randy's soft voice called to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked at him groggily.

"You didn't leave…" She replied, a smile creeping across her dry lips. Randy gave her a curious look.

"Now why would I leave? You're here and this is my hotel room. I wouldn't leave you here without you being awake and ready to leave with me." He said, moving some hair out of her face.

"N…Nothing. I just had a weird dream. Actually it was two in one almost but whatever. I me..." Randy cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth. He looked her straight in the eye and smiled.

"It was a dream, sweetheart. Nothing more than that. I can't believe you thought I'd leave you!" Randy put on a mock hurt expression and pouted. Trish grabbed his bottom lip and smirked.

"You're pout doesn't work on me anymore, remember?" She let go of his lip and grinned. Randy narrowed his blue eyes at her.

"Fine." He said, his face getting closer to hers. Trish's eyes grew wide and before she knew it they were kissing. A sweet, soft kiss. Trish pulled away and sighed.

"What are we doing?"

"I have no idea…" He replied before kissing her again. Trish pulled back.

"We need to talk about this. You know, because you have Stacy and we're not supposed to be doing this!" Trish said frantically, climbing out of his warm bed. She walked over and picked up her things.

"Trish! Calm down!" Randy exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulders gently. Trish relaxed a tiny bit and looked up at him.

"I don't care about Stacy the way I care about you. You know this already. Why do you think I came to get you before I even said good bye to Stacy?"

"You did?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. I dropped her off and said I had something to do." He smirked at the thought of that sentence. _Yeah, I did do that something,_ Randy thought before continuing.

"Oh…" Trish grinned and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "That's… that's pretty nice of you." She said, looking down. _Why am I acting so shy? I mean, it's only Randy friggin' Orton!_ Trish thought anxiously.

"What are we going to do about Stacy?" Trish asked suddenly as she looked up at him. She noticed how the question had caught Randy off guard.

"I don't know yet."

"So you still love her?" Trish asked, her voice becoming stronger.

"I guess. I mean, I do have feelings for her. I don't know if I'm going to break up with her right away." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Trish sighed and walked past Randy towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to get changed and return my rental car at the airport. My flight is at one so I can make it there with time to spare." Trish said closing the door quickly. Randy hit his head and sighed angrily. _I know I'm being an asshole again. Dammit! Why does life have to be so frickin' difficult?_ He asked himself as he sat down on the bed.

Minutes later Trish came out of the bathroom in her black dress she wore to Adam's funeral the day before. She handed Randy his Legend Killer Tour t-shirt and his sweatpants before turning and walking towards the door.

"Trish?" Randy called. Trish turned slightly to look at him.

"Yes, Randy?" She asked in a low tone. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry about this." He said looking her in the eye. Trish muttered 'me too' before turning around and walking out of his room.

**Week After Wrestlemania (Raw)**

Trish sat in the women's locker room lacing up her boots. Christy Hemme had requested another title shot. Trish smirked at the thought of beating up Christy and keeping her title. It had been a month since Adam had died and nothing had been the same. Trish was going to counseling and was beginning to move on with her life. A knock came to the door and a backstage worker peeked her head in.

"Miss Stratus, your match starts in five minutes." Then she walked away. Trish sighed and grabbed her gold belt before walking out of the locker room.

"Trish! Wait up!" Someone yelled from behind. She turned to see Randy running towards her. They hadn't talked since that day she walked out of his hotel room. She kept her pace, not really wanting to talk to him at the moment.

Before Trish could pick up the pace Randy had caught up with her. He backed her into the hallway wall and smirked at her tiny form. Trish narrowed her eyes at him before speaking.

"I have a match right now Randy. So if you'll excuse me…" She tried to move out from under him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"We haven't talked in a while."

"No, really?" Sarcasm coated her voice. Randy chuckled lightly.

"What's your deal, anyway? First we were acting like friends and now you don't even want to talk to me. And if we do talk you're always being sarcastic or snapping at me." Randy said raising his eyebrows. Trish sighed.

"Maybe I was being nice because my best friend just died and I needed a shoulder to cry on and you were there! Then at the funeral Stacy comes along and you act like I don't even exist while I'm standing there crying and then afterwards you bring me back to your hotel room saying you don't care about Stacy and we have sex. There's something wrong with that, Randy. So back off because I'm not in the mood to argue with you." She said a bit too loudly as some backstage workers heard her. She gave them a 'tell anyone and you die look' before pushing Randy out of her way and walking to the gorilla.

All Trish had to do during the match was chick kick Christy and it was over before she knew it. She then had to go and hurt Amy's knee even more. Like she cared but she shouldn't have done it. There was going to be a price to pay. Trish walked into the back and before she reached the women's locker room she walked into the catering room. Trish glanced around before picking up bottled water and sat down at her and Adam's table. She sighed and screwed and unscrewed her bottle top many times before actually taking a drink. She then looked up to see Randy enter the room. Trish groaned and hung her head hoping he didn't come over. Unfortunately for her, he did.

"Trish, we really need to talk." He said standing before her. Trish sighed and stood up.

"Fine, but make it quick." Trish replied as she walked in front of him. They walked into his locker room silently before Randy shut the locked the door.

"For privacy reasons. Nothing is going to happen, I promise." Randy said s he saw the confused look on Trish's face. She settled herself on a bench and Randy quickly took the seat beside her.

"Trish, I know this is hard for you. You know I do care about you and I always have but for some reason I've never had real _feelings_ until now. I mean, I loved you as a friend, more as a sister, but that's not the point. Right now I'm confused about whether I still love Stacy or I don't. But I do know one thing. I do…" He stopped when someone rapped on the door.

"Randy? Why is our door locked? What are you doing in there?" Stacy called. Randy glanced at Trish and she sighed. Trish stood and walked over to one of the lockers, opened it, then closed herself inside of it. She'd done that on many occasions with him while they were still friends. Randy peeled off all of his clothes and turned on the shower. He got himself wet and walked out of the room. He wrapped a towel around his waist before opening the door.

"I was taking a shower, baby. What's wrong?"

"I needed to get some stuff out of my locker. Oh…" a devilish grin came across the leggy blonde's face. "Mind if I join you, then?" She asked. Randy looked away quickly.

"Actually I just finished." He said, walking over to the locker Trish was in. He opened it slightly and acted like he was looking for his cologne. He closed the door and smiled at his girlfriend.

"How about you go take one and we can go out to eat?" Stacy jumped with joy and walked swiftly back into the shower area. Once Trish heard the shower turn on she climbed out of the locker and smiled at Randy.

"Just like old times."

"Trish, I'm coming to see you tonight. I wasn't finished. So please, when I get to your room, let me in." He said moving some hair out of her face. Trish smiled and nodded quickly, glancing towards the shower.

"Alright. I promise I will." Before she left she kissed Randy's cheek, leaving him stunned. Not only was her voice captivating him now, her kisses left him breathless. He needed her now. Randy got dressed and was about to go after her when Stacy came out of the shower in a short towel.

"Randy, do you mind if we sit down and talk for a while? We need to clear some things up." Her voice was serious. Something that wasn't usual for Stacy. He sat next to her on a bench and she held his hand tightly. He was expecting the worse.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been super busy. But anyway, this chapter isn't my best because I've had to do super thinking for all of my exams. But please r&r! **


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I don't want to be hurt! Bricks and kicking my ass if Stacy's pregnant, gosh. But I wouldn't mind her getting broken in half, lol. But anyway, thanks for encouraging me and here's the update!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Randy met Stacy's eyes and he gave her a confused look.

"What's the matter, honey?" He asked. Stacy sighed and looked down.

"I know what you've been doing. I know you went to see Trish after you left me at the airport. I want to know why. Why are you being like this? You're mine, not hers. Yet you act like she's the only one in the world that matters to you. What about me? Doesn't our relationship count for anything?" Stacy asked, her voice filled with sorrow.

"Stace, me and Trish are just trying to sort some things out. You know what? You're jealous." Randy smirked, finding this amusing.

"I am not! What can I be jealous of?" Stacy yelled, now getting angry. Randy chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"Yeah, I think you are. If you weren't you wouldn't be acting like this. I mean, there's plenty to be jealous of but that's not the point. The point is that our relationship does count for something and I do know that you're my girlfriend but I can have girls that are friends, like Trish for example."

"I don't want you being friends with her anymore, Randy." Stacy said in a low tone. Randy's head snapped up to hers and he gave her an angry look.

"Why?"

"Because she's ruining our relationship! I know she was in here because I can smell her perfume. Also, I know you left me at the airport to see her because I could tell by the way you looked. You were going back to Trish. Now I don't know what you two have been doing so I say, no, I demand, that you and she don't talk again." Stacy pointed out, her voice becoming steadier as she spoke.

"You can't control my life, Stacy!" Randy yelled, now upset that his own girlfriend who he loves is trying to make him stop from becoming friends with Trish again. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together then." He muttered. Stacy whirled around from looking in the mirror and leaned in to hear him.

"What did you say?" She asked slowly. Randy shrugged.

"I said if you want to act like this then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore." Randy said louder but in a soft tone. Stacy's eyes grew wide at his comment.

"No, Randy, please don't leave me." Stacy pleaded.

"Maybe I should. You've always tried to control me and this is the last straw. I mean, you can't tell me who to be friends with and not to be friends with. Stacy, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." Randy apologized, walking out of Stacy Keibler's life, maybe forever.

Trish lay on the bed in her hotel room watching a movie she had brought along for the trip. White Chicks to be exact. She needed something to cheer her up. Trish laughed as they were cracking 'mama' jokes when someone knocked loudly on her door. She paused the DVD and stood up, stretching. The knocking grew harder as she made her way to the door.

"Hold on!" She yelled as she got to the door. Trish opened it to find Randy with his suitcases in hand.

"Randy, it's only nine thirty. I thought you were taking Stacy out to eat. Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" Trish asked, looking at his suitcases. "And why do you have your suitcases with you?"

"Trish, me and Stacy aren't together anymore." Randy announced walking into her hotel room. Trish smiled happily to herself while following his large figure into her room.

"And you plan on staying here tonight." Trish stated, knowing that was what he was thinking of. Randy smiled at her hopefully.

Trish looked away once he gave her that look he'd mastered. The look that said 'I'm so innocent and cute, please give in this time'. Randy moved closer to her and Trish realized his face wasn't even inches from hers. She closed her eyes while turning to him and looked at him carefully. She sighed and slightly gasped when she felt his arm around her waist.

"Fine, Randy, you can stay here until we have to go to our next town. Okay?" Trish didn't move. His arm felt good where it was. Randy nodded quickly before standing up and jumping onto the bed.

"Alright." He said looking at the TV screen. His eyebrows raised and he looked expectantly at Trish.

"What? Is there something wrong?" She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. Randy watched her and smirked slightly.

"Nope, not a thing wrong. Just waiting for you to come and watch the rest of this movie with me." He patted the spot next to him. Trish rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. She lay down next to him, hoping and praying that their bodies did not touch for the sake of her getting frustrated with not being able to have him. Not yet, at least.

Before Trish could touch the remote Randy snaked his tattooed arm around her head and pulled her so her head was practically on his chest. She breathed in his scent and felt butterflies in her stomach. _So this must what it feels like to actually love someone._ She thought as they laid there watching White Chicks. Randy snickered a few times while Trish just lay there thinking. She wasn't even paying attention to the movie. Randy looked down at her and smiled slightly noticing that her eyes were closed.

"Are you tired?" He asked in a quiet voice. Trish shrugged slightly, not really being able to as Randy's arm was in her way.

"Not really. Maybe just a little bit." She replied tiredly, trying not to ruin this moment.

Randy smiled and released Trish. He stood up and pulled down the covers before climbing in. Trish got the message and did the same. She shut off the movie and TV before seeing Randy's arm reach for her. She rolled towards him before crashing into his warm body. She rested a hand on his now bare chest and smiled. She then looked up at him.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Orton, why did you decide to move on with your life?" Trish asked in a sophisticated voice. Randy closed his eyes.

"We had an argument about whom and who my friends couldn't be. Of course, there was only one person she didn't want me to be friends with." Randy yawned and opened his eyes to look at Trish. He pushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face.

"It was me, wasn't it?" Trish said in mock guilt, happy it was because of her the two broke up. Maybe she shouldn't feel this way but the man she actually had grown to love after hating for a year was single.

"Yes, sweetheart, but I broke up with her. She can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with. It's not her right to. So, I left." He said wrapping his arm tighter around her waist. Trish closed her eyes but shot them open when she felt his warm lips pressed against hers. She gave in to the kiss automatically, loving the feeling she got when he kissed her. Randy was the one to pull away.

"I didn't know how you would respond to that." He said. Trish could see, even in the darkness of the room that his cheeks were turning pink. Such an unusual thing for Randy.

"Well I wasn't going to be disgusted that's for sure!" Trish exclaimed slapping Randy's chest lightly. Randy gave her his famous smirk before lowering his eyes to meet hers.

"Do you mean that?" He asked in an innocent sort of way. Trish nodded, wondering what he was thinking.

"Do you really care this much about me?" He asked. Trish furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you care about me enough to let me sleep in your bed with you. Any other time you would have made me sleep on the couch." He chuckled after he thought about the comment for a second. Trish shrugged.

"I've changed, Randy." She then thought about why he was there in the first place. "Now what did you want to talk to me about earlier?" She asked curiously, eyeing him. Randy cleared his throat and tore his blue eyes away from her brown ones.

"Well, uh, you see… my feelings have sort of changed, just like you have. I mean, that's the whole reason I broke up with Stacy, well, part of the reason but the other reason was because she was controlling. Wait, I had a point to this I swear!" He flashed her a smile before continuing. "My feelings have definitely changed. Trish, do you know how much you talking to me again means to me?"

"Randy, get on with your point!"

"Well, it really means a lot. A whole lot, actually. Because now I have no problem telling you that after being able to talk to you for the past month I've developed feelings for… for you. I tried not to admit it to myself because I was with Stacy but they came out the night we… you know. Now I can't get them to go away. Trish, I'm not asking for commitment but I really do have a lot of feelings towards you and I can't hide them anymore." His sincerity made Trish want to cry. He looked at her eagerly, wanting a reply but got none. Instead, he got a kiss.

Trish kissed Randy softly, her body pressed against his. Randy smiled into the kiss as it deepened considerably. Trish wasn't surprised when Randy rolled her onto her back with him on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist loosely and traced her tongue along his bottom lip, wanting entry into his mouth. Randy obliged without hesitation. Their tongues battled at each other for minutes until they had to break for much needed air. Trish felt her lips start to swell and had no doubt in her mind that they would be having a passionate, intimate evening. Before anything could happen though, someone knocked on her door. Randy groaned in disappointment but Trish didn't move. She pulled him back down to her and kissed him. She ignored the rapping on her door and smiled as Randy kissed down her jaw and to her neck. He hit her spot right below her earlobe causing a moan to escape from Trish. Trish's nailed ran up and down Randy's toned back as he continued to nibble and suck at her neck. His hands traveled down her sides to her hips where he toyed with her short shorts she was wearing. Trish pushed his hands away reluctantly and sighed.

"Randy, we can't do this." Trish said unhappily. Randy nodded in understanding and rolled off of the petite blonde.

"I'm sorry if I led you on." She whispered into his chest. Randy shook his head.

"No, sweetheart, I know what you mean. I just broke up with my long time girlfriend and come to you. I understand so let's just get some sleep before we head out tomorrow." Trish turned around so she was facing the other way and let Randy's arms snake their way around her body. He pulled her closer causing Trish to smile at the warmth of his body.

"Good night Randy." She muttered groggily before falling asleep. Randy smiled slightly.

"'Night, Trish." He muttered kissing the back of her head. He listened to her breathing and could tell she was asleep.

Randy lay there for hours thinking of what had happened. All of the possibilities of what him and Stacy could have done. All of the possibilities that were now out the door because of him. But then he thought about him and Trish. He smiled at the thought of them together and wondered if they'd really commit to a relationship or only be bed buddies. He shrugged the thoughts away as his mind wandered to what had just happened. They came so close to having another moment that he could still feel himself tingle from her touch and the softness of her lips. While thinking of this he fell to sleep, Trish buried deep in his arms.

**A/N: I'm sick today so I thought why not write some more. So here's the update! I finished exams yesterday! Woot woot! I'm happy now! I think I got good grades on them… So anyway, please r & r.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I know there were a few things wrong with the chappie because I said Randy... lo...lo...lov...ack! I can't say it! No! I refuse to say he has certain strong feelings for a stick thin slut! Okay, well this ones there's NO MORE Randy loving you-know-who(lol). So we can all cheer now! WOOT WOOT! Now here's your update.**

Trish awoke to the sweet scent of Randy's cologne. She had completely forgotten that he was in bed with _her. _Not Stacy, her. She smiled and moved closer to him. Trish's eyes traveled up his toned, bare chest to his face. He looked so innocent when he was asleep. His mouth had curled into a smile. Trish knew he was awake. She smirked and poked Randy's side playfully. Randy squirmed before his eyes shot open. He grinned at the Canadian Bombshell.

"How long have you been awake?" Trish asked groggily. Randy shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I've been watching you sleep for a long time, now. That's all I know." Randy replied as he pushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her brown eyes. Trish smiled and tried to move out of his arms but he just tightened them.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To take a shower." She replied. Randy nodded.

"Alright, then after that, we need to figure out what we are going to do today before we have to leave." Randy said. Trish sat up in bed and crossed her legs Indian style.

"No, we need to find out now so I can figure out what outfit to wear." Randy rolled his eyes at her comment. Trish stood up and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Alright, I'm up for anything." Randy replied quickly, closing his tired eyes. A devious smirk played at Trish's lips.

"Okay, so I should wear something comfortable then?"

"What for?"

"We're going to a spa, silly!" Trish replied, shaking her head. Randy jumped out of bed and shook his head also.

"Huh-uh! I'm NOT, I repeat NOT going to a spa with you. Anything BUT that!" He exclimed loudly. Trish shrugged and thought of another thing.

"Alright, we'll go to a Pilates work out session then." With that Trish turned and walked swiftly into the bathroom. She snickered as she locked the door, hearing Randy muttering something about not going anywhere in which he had to do girlie things.

Thirty minutes later Trish emerged from the bathroom in a black track suit with white outlining. She walked into the bedroom part of the hotel to find Randy not there. She narrowed her eyes and wondered where he could have gone to. _He's probably downstairs getting something to eat. Chill out, Stratus_. She told herself as she made her way over to her suitcase. Trish put her pajamas in it and zipped it up. Trish turned around only to be picked up over Randy's shoulder.

"Randy! Put me down!" She requested loudly. Randy just laughed and shook his head.

"Not until you say we won't go to any place that has more than one hundred women there." Randy replied cooly. Trish glared at his back but smirked at her opportunity.

"Never!" And with that she slapped his ass as hard as she could. Randy said ow loudly before thinking, _You want to play like that, do you?_ He ran his hand up the back of her thigh and to her ass where he massaged it for a second before slapping hers hard, but not as hard as she did his. Trish laughed off the stinging sensation and fell off of his shoulder. She stood in front of him and grinned.

"Fine. We'll go see a mov---" She was cutoff by his lips crashing down to hers. Trish smiled into the kiss and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Randy's hands automatically went to her hips before one traveled to her ass. Trish smiled wider into the kiss before tracing her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to her and their tongues battled at each other for minutes until Trish got another slap in the ass.

"Randy!" She screeched. Trish shook her head and slapped his arm.

"Couldn't resist babe..." He said witha wink. Trish grinned seductively and brought him back into a fiery kiss.

Minutes later Trish and Randy has found their way to the bed. Trish had now taken over and was straddling the Legend Killers waist. Randy gave an upwards thrust with his pelvis, causing Trish to moan. She knew right then and there they wouldn't be going out for a while. Randy then flipped them over so he was hovering over her. Trish grinned up at him after their kiss was broken and took in a deep breath. Randy then began to attack her neck, his tongue lapping at it. Trish tilted her head back in pleasure and her hands roamed up and down his chest. He nipped at her earlobe and made his way down her neck again and to her collarbone. Trish then pushed him away, not being able to take it anymore. She ripped off his short and pushed him back. She kissed and nipped at his hard abs, causing Randy to groan. She smirked and made her way up his chest. Randy sat up, hastily took off her jacket and pulled her top over her head. His lips found her collarbone yet again.

Randy's mouth continued to attack Trish's collarbone and neck as she slipped out of her shoes and socks. She then scraped her nails down his chest and began to toy with his basketball shorts. Randy kissed down her chest to her lacy black bra. He sucked at the edge until he moved his hands around her back. He unclasped it, quickly getting rid of the annoying object. His tongue found her nipple and he sucked and nipped at it. Trish moaned loudly and arched her back. Randy's tongue continued to torture her aroused nipple. He then moved to the other one and did the same. Trish grabbed his shorts and pulled them off quickly. She ground up against him, her rocking sending him over the edge. Randy forcefully rolled on top of her and pulled her pants down and off of her. He wasted no time grabbed protection from his wallet in his shorts pocket and rolled it inside of his boxers onto him. He then pulled off her black panties and his boxers. Randy smirked down at Trish who had a look of raw abandon in her eyes. She whimpered softly when he didn't make any attempt to slid inside of her.

"Randy... please..." She pleaded. Her pleading made Randy even more aroused and he couldn't take it anymore. He gently slid inside of her, causing her to gasp, and waited a second for her to get used to him.

Randy began to move slowly in and out of her before picking up his pace. Trish moaned loudly as he moved faster and wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him more room to enter her. He felt Trish was on the point of reaching her climax so he slowed down, causing Trish to groan. He began to go faster and didn't stop as she tightened around him. Trish yelled his name as her body racked with a powerful orgasm. Randy then released his own, groaning her name as he buried his head into her shoulder. They laid like this for a while as they caught their breath. He then slid out of her and discarded the protection. Trish sighed with content and smiled over at Randy who had pulled on his boxers. He then laid next to her and traced circles around her belly button. Trish purred and closed her eyes, smiling.

Once Trish was dressed her and Randy made their way out of the hotel. They drove around looking for something to do. Then Trish pointed to an ice skating rink. Randy argued with her but lost in the end. They ended up at the ice skating rink for the rest of the day.

"Randy, come on out! We're like the only ones here!" She yelled from across the ice. Trishskated backwards easily as Randy sat on the bench, shaking his head.

"Oh alrgiht, if you want me to so badly." He got up and skated shakily out ot her on the ice.Trish grinned at him and looked around, seeing the very few people there leaving.

"We've got the place to ourselves." She whispered quietly.

"Better make the best of it, then." Randy winked at her and leaned down, giving her a kiss on the nose. Trish giggled and brought his head down to hers, kissing his warm lips softly. Then their kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.Trish and Randy turned to see the group standing there with scowls apparent on their faces.

"What do you want?" Randy asked, annoyance filling his voice.

"Aw, did we interrupt something, Orton?" Jay drawled.

"As a matter of fact, you did. So beat it, punk." Randy replied angrily. Jay laughed sadistically followed by the snickers of Tyson Tomko and his bitch Gail Kim. Randy narrowed his icy blue eyes at them before clenching his fist and giving Jay a hard blow to his jaw. Trish watched in amazement as Jay stumbled backwards and fell onto the cold ice.

Jay scrambled to his feet and lunged at Randy who was ready for him. He sent punches flying as Tyson and Jay attacked him. Trish screamed for them to stop and before she knew it she was being psuhed to the ice. Gail had come from behind like she always does. Trish groaned and held her mouth which had began to bleed. She got back up and shoved Gail as hard as she could, knocking her to the ground and making her do a backwards roll. She then proceeded to pounce on the woman, beating her senseless. Then she felt strong arms lifting her off of the bloody woman. Randy pulled her away from the group of beaten people and together they raced across the ice and took off their skates. Trish and Randy ran side by side to the car and hopped in. That's when Jay, Tyson, and Gail cam running towards them. Randy put the petal to the floor and skidded a bit on the ice before speeding off. Trish let out a sigh of relief as they were out of their sight.

"We are going to be in deep shit when they get to us again." Trish replied as they sat in the McDonald's drive threw line.

"Yeah, but we're in this together and nothing's going to change that." Randy replied, squeezing Trish's hand. Trish smiled at him yet behind her eyes she was broken. They weren't together. They weren't a couple. And she had to wonder if they would ever be. _I'll confront him tomorrow. I swear I will because if I don't, I don't think I'll be able to do this anymore. So tomorrow, Randy and I will have a little talk._ She told herself as she smiled up at him.

**A/N: There's the update! It's alright considering the fact that I wrote it in a period of a day after going back and changing most of it and all. It was supposed to be done the day I updated but I got hung up on reading other fics,lol. Also, a Randy/Trish love scene! Whoo hoo! lol. We seriously need more Randy/Trish shippers out there... but anyway, please r & r!**


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! Sorry I haven't updated this fic in so long but I got really involved in Incomplete and I am planning a surprise party for my best friend Cassie. It's really stressful doing that, too! But anywa, thanks for the reviews and I love you guys so much! lol. I hope Randy's hair grows back soon because he just doesn't look the same... you know? But oh well, he's still a hottie as always! lol.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the WWE .

The next morning Trish awoke to an empty bed. This time it wasn't a dream. She laid there for a second and wondered where Randy could have gone. She couldn't hear the shower running and she couldn't smeel or hear him cooking. Trish frantically got out of bed and searched for him. Randy wasn't in the room. She walked back over to the bed and jumped in it. Trish contemplated where he may have went and why he would leave without a note or some sort of goodbye.

"Trish, are you awake?" A soft voice called as the door opened. Trish leapt out of bed and ran towards the door. She flung herself onto him and kissed him softly.

"I never expected that kind of greeting but hey." Randy replied as he pushed back some hair from her eyes. Trish grinned and led him into the room.

"I was worried you left me for good. You know, by myself forever..." Trish replied. Randy shook his head and sighed.

"Why would I leave you?"

Trish shrugged and walked towards the bed. She laid down in her warm spot and looked over at him. She owndered where he had been. Randy saw the curiousity in her brown eyes and knew he didn't have the heart to tell her. Although he loved her with all of his heart, he knew they'd never work out. They were too different for each other.

"Where were you just now?" She asked, her eyes closing. Randy sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"I should tell you the truth, shouldn't I?" Randy said guiltily.

"Randy, what's wrong?" Trish asked, oblivious to what was coming. Randy stood up and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

"Well... I um... I kind of... went to have breakfast with...um... someone." Randy didn't have the heart to say who.

"Do I know them?" Trish asked happily, not concerned at all. Randy nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you do know them. Their a wrestler on Smackdown." Randy said queitly.

"John was here! Why didn't you wake me up so I could have seen him! I haven't seen him in so long!" Trish exclaimed, throwing a pillow at Randy. Randy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why would I want to see that piece of shit?" Randy snapped angrily, suddenly having an outburst.

"You don't have to snap, Gheesh!" Trish yelled. Randy calmed down and sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Trish. I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Well who'd you see?" Trish asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Randy shrugged it off and shook his head.

"No one, okay?" He snapped again. Trish was on the verge of tears. _What's wrong with him?_ She asked herself sadly. Trish scooted back on the bed so she was as far away from him as possible and sighed.

"Just tell me, Randy." Trish pleaded. Randy growled quietly and faced her.

"I was with Dawn Marie! Okay! Damn you're a nosy bitch!" Randy yelled. Trish felt her heart break into two.

"What?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

"You damn well heard me! I was with Dawn Marie! We're a couple now, Trish! That means no more of me and you. I'm sorry... we're never going to work it out..." Randy said annoyed. Trish felt hot tears ting her eyes and before she knew it she was crying.

"Randy...why?" She asked softly. Randy shrugged.

"I see you as a friend. Not as a woman I want to spend the rest of my life with..." Randy replied before grabbing his suitcase.

"I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, Trish." He said as he turned to look at her shuddering form. Trish glared at him and threw a pillow as hard as she could at his head.

"Get the hell out and leave me the fuck alone you son of a bitch!" Trish screamed. Randy swallowed hard, not knowing if he should walk out on the person he truly loved.

Trish laid in her bed, crying her eyes out. Tears had already soaked her white t-shirt and the fluffy pillow beneath her head. Strnds of blonde hair stuck to her wet face. Trish was broken. The day before they shared a passionate day and now he's with Dawn Marie. Trish felt another batch of hot tears coming on when her phone rang. She let it go, too upset to pick it up. She wondered who would want to call her. She was alone now. No Adam, no Randy, no nobody. She took in a deep breath but only induced the tears that flowed from her puffy brown eyes.

Randy sat in his car, his thoughts running wikld. Did he really do it? Did he actually hurt Trish enough to keep her away from him? Hedidn't know but she sure seemed upset. He felt really bad. Too bad to even start the car and drive to Dawn's house. He sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest.

"What have I done?" He asked himself quietly. Before pulling out of the parking lot he looked up and found Trish's balcony. She was now sititng outside, wrapped in her robe, staring out over the city towards the mountains. He swallowed down tears and drove off, not looking behind.

Trish sighed and breathed in the cool morning air. Below, she watched Randy's car drive off and tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. She was even more alone. She curled up into a ball of the glider and looked out over the mountains that loomed over the city. She watched as boirds flew freely in the sky and a cat down in the street hunting for food. If only she were to be free. Trish felt as though her whole world had collapsed. She really had no real reason to live. Unless she found a way to make things better for herself, there was no relying on others. She leaned over the balcony now, peering down three floors.

Three floors below, Chris Irvine and Amy Dumas peered down around the city. Then they heard sniffling and saw their once good friend Trish Stratus three floors up, crying. Amy felt a pang of guilt for her friend and walked inside. Chris followed soon after. They had to do something right for once in their lives. Even if it did mean to befriend the enemy.

A/N: I hate myself for writing this chapter! But it had to be done... I'm so sorry!Please don't hurt me! It's short but I love the song in it. My favorite like EVER! lol. But anyway, please read and review!

Preview:

"Trish? Can we come in?"

"Oh my God...is that you?" Trish asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I think we need to talk. All of us..."


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: I'm getting a crap load of death threats! AHHHH! lol. I'm scared for my life, now. But thank you so much for telling me about the song or else I'd be POOF! Gone JUST LIKE THAT! lol. I love it when Trish says that! Damn Viscera, they need to bring her back on the show! If Randy can't come back for a few more months then bring back my other favorite person! lol. But anyway, thanks for the reviews! Oh Jhanelle, I am going to e-mail you girl, it's just I'm at my moms and I don't have an e-mail address here but I'll be at my dads Sunday and will definately e-mail you then! Promsie!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Trish held on tightly to her mug as she sat down on the couch. She was back home finally. The WWE was in Toronto for two days and she decided to take advantage of it and stay at her lovely house she did up while she was hurt or on vacation. She turned on her forty two inch big screen plasma television and began to flip through the hundreds upon hundreds of channels she had. Trish sighed and sipped at the steamy coffee. It burned her tongue. She had been depressed for days after Randy had delivered the horrible news to her. He was with Dawn Marie. Trish was beside herself with anger and sadness. She loved him and he knew that and he riped her heart out and tore it into tiny pieces. As Trish found something good to watch, the doorbell rang. She jumped at the noise but set her coffee on the coffee table beside the white Italian leather couch and stood up. She brought her robe closer to her body and walked into the large foyer. Beyond the glass door she saw two people standing there. Trish pushed the intercom button.

"Trish? Can we come in?"

"Oh my God... is that you?" Trish asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I think we need to talk, all of us..."

Trish let go of the button and opened the front door slowly. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Amy and Chris.

"Come in, come in. Let me get you something to drink. Coffee?" Trish offered nervously. _What are they doing here? They can barely stand being in the same arena as me, let alone the same room._ Trish thought anxiously.

"Two black coffees, please." Chris said quietly. Trish nodded and hurried off to make it. Chris and Amy settled themselves in the living room. Trish walked in a few minutes later with steam coming from the coffee cups.

"Here you are..." She said as she handed them their coffee. She then stelled herself onto the couch and propped her feet covered with cow slippers up on the table in front of the long couch.

"Trish, not to be critical or anything since we're not friends anymore, but you don't look good." Amy pointed out. Trish ducked her head and sighed.

"Yeah, I know... but that's not the point. Not to be rude, but why are you guys here? You hate me, remember?" Trish said, stuffing her hands in her rob pockets. Amy and Chris glanced at each other before Chris spoke up.

"That's what we came here to talk to you about. You see, we...we uh... want to know if... Amy, you finish..." Chris said hastily, letting Amy take the floor.

"We want to know if maybe youi'd like to hang out with us sometime. You know, just to talk and stuff. Maybe watch movies..."

"Like old times..." Trish finished her sentence for her. Amy nodded with a smile on her face. Trish felt tears coming back but wondered if this was really happeneding. Inside of her robe she pinched herself and found it was real.

"Ah... alright. I guess we could make this work." Then Trish thought of Randy. She felt tears sting her eyes again and knmew they both saw it as well.

"Trish, what's wrong? You can tell us."

"But..."

"No buts! Nomatter who it's about, you can tell us."

"Randy and me had sex like twice and we're all couple-y but then a week ago today he came in snapping at me and told me he was seeing Dawn Marie after we have sex like two times the previous night." Trish was angered by the thought. Amy stood and walked over to Trish and patted her back soothingly.

"Forget that bastard. You can have more fun with your friends anyway!" Chris yelled. He picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels.

_Friends? As in people who actually care and love you? Oh God, I'm going to cry. They actually want to be my friends again. I'm so damn happy right now! God, thank you so much. Adam, you had to have something to do with this. I know you did. I love you and always will, no matter what. You brought your friends back together and for that I praise you. _Trish thought happily as they sat watching a movie. Then, the phone rang. Amy answered it.

"Hello?"

"Amy? What are you doing there?"

"Is it any of your damn business, Orton?" Amy snapped. Trish's head snapped towards Amy as she heard Randy's last name and shook her head. She had nothing to say to him.

"No, but I really want to talk to Trish." Randy pleaded.

"How about hell no! You already hurt her enough! Why don't you go let Dawn Marie suck your cock or something?" And with that she hung up on him. Trish hugged her tight and took in a deep breath.

"You're so awesome, Ames." Trish murmured. Amy nodded.

"I had to do it. It was for a friend." Amy replied, tears coming to her hazel eyes. Chris yelped and turned up the TV louder.

"Look at me! I'm such a sexy beats on TV! Holy hell! I'm hot! If I was a ring rat and saw him, I'd so do him." Chris said loudly. Amy snorted.

"That's pretty disgusting, Chris." She said. Trish nodded in agreement. The phone rang again and Amy did the honors of answering it.

"Hello?" She drawled.

"I heard what you said about me!" Dawn yelled. Trish grabbed the phone from Amy and growled.

"Listen, you tramp, you don't have the right to call my house yelling! You had to go and steal Randy away from me and now, you'll pay sooner or later. I swear on Adam's grave you'll get what comign to you!" Trish yelled. Dawn scoffed.

"Yeah, I bet I will, Miss Whore. So now, leave my man alone and get your own! Well, go suck one of your mens cocks somewhere..." Dawn said maliciously. Trish glared angrily at the TV.

"Actually, that's your job. So, you may want to get to it then go work your corner because I know a lot of people are missing out on some slutty action!" Trish screamed into the phone! Then she hung up, tired of Dawn Marie's bull shit. Chris and Amy stared at her distraught form.

"Dammit, I hate her!" Trish yelled, punching the pillow. Amy nodded and put an arm around her shoulders.

"We all do, sweetie." She reminded her. Trish nodded and calmed down again.

At Dawn Marie's home in New Jersey, she sat on her bed, waiting for Randy. He walked in with a gloomy look on his face and walked over to his suitcase. Dawn gave him an annoyed look and wondered where he was going. She stood up and walked over to him and gave a seductive smile before spinning him around.

"Where ya going, hot cakes?" She asked. Randy shrugged.

"Walking." He muttered as he pulled out some socks from his bag. Dawn pouted slightly.

"You know, sex is the best way to stay in shape." She commented as he pulled on his socks. Randy shrugged.

"So what are you trying to say?" He knew exactly what she wanted but he didn't want to give it to her.

"Stay home, relax, let me do _all_ of the work." With that Dawn pounced on him and ripped off his basketball shorts. She went through his boxers and her mouth enveloped him in one stroke. Randy groaned before pushing her off, disgusted by her actions.

"Dawn, I can't let you do that. You're just too...too slutty for me." Randy said as he pulled on his shorts again. Dawn gaped at him and shook her head.

"And you think that Trish isn't too slutty for you! Have you seen the guys she's fucked?" Dawn yelled, now angry.

"Actually, she hasn't fucked anyof them. It's none of your business so stay the hell out of it!" Randy yelled. He zippd up his suitcase and walked out of the room. He pulled it down the stairs and to the front door. Dawn ran after him.

"Randy! Don't leave me! Please! Randy!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. Randy just walked out of the door, knowing she was being overdramatic.

The next day Trish danced around in the club Amy and Chris had taken her to. She was glad to be out of the house and so much happier that she got her friends back. They still had stuff to work out but they were slowly becoming best friends again. She found Amy and they began to grind up on each other before Chris walked over with Shelton Benjamin.

"Woah!" Chris yelled, not breaking them up. Shelton glared at Chris. Amy and Trish stopped to see what they wanted.

"What?" Amy yelled over the music.

"We have to go! Someone's here for her!" Shelton said as he pointed to Trish. Then she spotted Jay, Tyson Tomko, and Gail Kim searching through the crowd. They walked off quickly and began to run through the crowd. Once outside, they all were breathing hard. That's when they noticed that Gail Kim was standing right there. Trish gasped and Amy had to hold her back from attacking her.

"What the hell do you want, slut?" Amy asked, her voice filled with malice.

"That's simple, Trish." Gail said, stepping closer. Chris pushed her back and grabbed Trish's hand, preparing to run.

"Too damn bad that you can't get her!" He yelled before sweeping away with her. Amy and Shelton followed close behind, not knowing that Gail had called Tyson and Jay outside. Trish looked backa nd screamed as she saw them running after her and closed her eyes, knowing she was going to be taken.

"Get back here, you whore!" Jay yelled as they began to catch up. Just then someone stepped out of the shadows and pounced on the twomen. Shelton saw and ran back to help him fight off the bastards.

"Who the hell?" Amy murmured. Once at their car, they turned to look at the brawl. They couldn't see the man's face in the dark since he had on a hood but that was soon torn off. Trish gasped and began to run towards him, her feet carrying her as fast as she could run. Chris took off after her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back.

"Chris! Let me go! He's going to get hurt!" She yelled. Chris shook his head and brought her back so Amy could also hold onto her.

"Trish, he's going to be okay. Just lets wait and see..." Amy suggested. Then, the fight was over. Jay and Tyson took off running with Gail in hot pursuit. Chris and Amy released Trish who ran towards the two men leaning against a building wall. She hugged Shelton tightly before breaking away the hug and looked to the man to his left.

"What are you doing here, Randy?" She asked quietly. He took in a deep breath.

"I made a mistake by leaving. I never should have..." He murmured. Trish smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. Randy groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. They didn't need to speak any words. They knew that they were home. Chris, Amy, and Shelton watched silently before limbing into the car.

"We'll be at your house, Trish!" Chris called as they drove past them. Trish nodded and looked deep into Randy's eyes.

"You know I never stopped loving you once you left." She said softly. Randy nodded.

"Neither did I. But I was scared something bad would happen to us so I left with the one person you never suspected. I left her to come here because I knew that my heart would always be with you..." He then leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Trish deepened it before pulling away and smiling.

"Let's head back to my house. They don't have a key so they can't get inside." Trish laughed and let Randy slip his arm around her waist and walked her towards his car.

* * *

A/N: IT'S A HAPPY CHAPTER! Yay! We are all happy now! lol. Trish and Randy are like almost together now! Woo hoo!lol. Well anyway, thanks again for the reviews! Read and review, as always!

Preview:

"Randy..."

"Trish, what's wrong?"

"I feel sick. My stomach is really hurting and I have a serious headache. I...I didn't want to tell you but I threw up blood earlier..." She murmured before passing out.


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Heh! This is the second time I'm updating today! Woo hoo! lol. But anyway, thanks for the review (lol, since no one else has read it) and yes, I know the preview sounds bad... Keira, I promise I'll send you an e-mail too! lol. It'll be tomorrow, though. But here's the update! yay!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Trish sat in the passanger seat as Randy drove towards her home. They sat in silence for a while until Randy began to cough.

"You alright?" Trish asked. Randy nodded and took a drink out of the water bottle he had in the car.

"Yeah, just choking. You know how that happens sometimes." Randy replied. Trish nodded slowly and looked out the window.

"So what told you that you had to come back?" She asked suddenly. Randy was caught by surprise at the question.

"My brain and my heart. You know I love you Trish. You don't know what you've got till it's gone and that's exactly what happened." Randy said as he cut off the engine in front of Trish's house. They climbed out of the car to be attacked by curses from Chris, Amy, and Shelton.

"Where the hell were you?"

"How come you didn't give us a dman key?"

"What the fuck were you guys doing and why'd it take so damn long!"

Trish snickered and finally opened the door. They all stumbled in the house and into the living room. They took seats everywhere in the clean room. Trish and Randy had settled themselves onto the love seat while Shelton lay on the floor, Amy sat in a chair, and Chris stood, pacing back and forth. You could tell he was really worked up.

"So, now what do we do?" He asked.

"I gotta get back to the hotel. You know how Nidia gets when I'm late." Shelton said, standing up. Trish waved good bye to him an Chris gave him the keys to his car.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Shelt..." Then Shelton walked out of the house. That left the two couples sitting there with nothing to do. Trish cleared her throat after an uncomfortable silence.

"So... Amy, Chris, do you want to stay here tonight?" Trish offered. They nodded and thanked her for her offer since they hadn't had time to rent a hotel.

"Let's watch a movie!" Chris yelled, jumping onto Amy's lap. She groaned and pushed the heavier man off and shook her head.

"Wrong way, sweetheart." She said as she moved and sat in his lap. Chris smirked and wrapped hisa rms around her waist.

"Alright, what movie?" Trish asked. They all agreed on Scream, a movie they hadn't watched in a long time. Chris and Amy moved to the couch, snuggling close to each other.

The movie was half way through when Trish went ot the bathroom. She wasn't feeling too well when they got back to the house and felt as though she were going to puke.Now, it was happening. She emptied her stomach and looked at the gross fluid. It was red. With blood. She whimpered and someone knocked on the door.

"Trish, are you okay?" Amy asked concerned. Trish shook her head and pulled her into thelarge bathroom.

"Amy... it's bloody..." Trish hissed scaredly. Amy flushed it down the toilet and held Trish steady. She looked like she was going to pass out.

"Trish, it wasn't blood. It was the drink you had earlier. Remember? It was red?" Amy said clamly. Trish thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I remember now... thanks Ames." Trish said before she gargled some water. They walked out of the bathroom and Trish gave Chris and Randy a smile.

"She's fine, guys. Just needed a little girl talk." Amy laughed at their worried faces. She had been in there a while before Amy went to check up on her.

"Well at least you're okay, sweetheart." Randy said as he pulled her closer. Only Amy had noticed, but Trish had a more redish tint to her cheeks and she looked pretty flushed. Trish got up another two times during the movie to go use the restroom, both times being accompainied by Amy. She held her hair back and elt her friend get it all out, seeing it was turning even a darker red. Amy flushed it before Trish could see it and sighed.

"Trish, maybe we should take you to a doctor." Amy said. Trish shook her head.

"No, it's just a bug or something. I'll be okay." She responded before gargling again. Amy sighed and walked out. She gave Chris an 'I'm tired, let's go to bed' look.

"We're going to bed. See ya tomorrow, Randy." Chris said as he walked with Amy up the stairs. Trish walked in and sat in Randy's lap, kissing his cheek gently. Randy felt her hot lips against his cheek and knew something was wrong but didn't ask. That's when she started to complain.

"Randy..."

"Trish, what's wrong?"

"I feel sick. My stomach is really hurting and I have a serious headache. I...I didn't want to tell you but I threw up blood earlier..." She murmured before passing out.

Randy hit her face gently a few times before yelling as loud as he could for Chris and Amy. They both bounded down the stairs, almost tripping over one another. Chris and Amy came to a halt when they saw Randy running past them and out the door. They followed in hot pursuit, wondering what had happened.

"Call the hospital. She just passed out. Tell them I'm bringing her in, okay?" Randy yelled to them. Amy and Chris bounded towards the car and hopped in. Amy dialed the hospital and told them everything as fast as she could. Then they were on their way, but not before getting stopped by a cop for speeding.

"Officer, please. My girlfriend is passed out."

"Alot of drunk people pass out, sir." The officer drawled. Randy shook his head.

"No, she's not drunk. She was throwing up blood earlier and now she just passed out like five minutes ago. Please, we have to take her to the hospital." Amy pleaded, holding onto Trish's unconcious body. The officer shown the light in Trish's eye and saw she wasn't waking up and her face was lushed to a cherry color.

"Please, officer." Randy said quietly. The officer gave him a quick look before going back to his car and turning on his lights. The car pulled up beisde them and the officer rolled down the window.

"Com'n, I'll escort you to the hospital." He then began to drive as fast as he could towards the hospital, Randy following. They reached it in a matter of minutes. The officer stayed with Amy and Chris in the waiting room as Randy took Trish back into a room where doctors were waiting for her.

"Can you tell us what happened, sir?" A woman asked. Randy shook his head but knew someone who knew what had happened. He gopt Amy and let her walk abck in the room by herself, answering all of the doctors questions.

"When did she start vomiting blood?"

"About ten or so."

"How many times did it happen?"

"Three, I offered to call you but she wouldn't let me." Amy responded as she took Trish's hand in hers. She squeezed it gently and choked on some tears.

"We'll see what's wrong. If you'll please wait in the waiting room we'll be out with the news shortly." The woman said as she opened the door for Amy. Amy walked out, tears dripping from her hazel eyes. Chris and Randy ran up to her as she entered the waiting room and bombarded her with questions.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Is she okay?"

"Is she concious?"

"Can we see her?"

"SHUT UP!" Amy yelled, startling a few nurses walking by."She's not concious yet. Let's just wait and see..." Amy sat in a chair and Chris and Randy took both of her sides. The officer walked up to them and smiled.

"I hope your friend will be all right."

"Thank you.." Amy muttered sadly. The officer wishde them luck again and walked out to do his duties. A while later the doctor taking care of Trish came out.

"Friends of Patricia Stratigias?" The doctor asked. They all stoodup and walked over to her swiftly.

"Yes, that is us."

"Well, the good thing is, she's awake. The bad news is, she was poisoned. We had to pump her stomach about four times to get everythign out." The woman explained. Amy winced at the thought and clung to Trish.

"May we isit her?" Amy asked. The doctor nodded.

"Only one at a time, though." She said. Amy was the first to go.

"Hey, girl. How do you feel?"

"My stomach feels weak and it hurts. Am I going to be okay?" Trish asked hoarsely. Amy nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, you were just poisoned." Amy responded. "I'll let you see Chris now." Then she walked out, not being able to see her friend like this. Chris walked in and sat near her head on the bed.

"Chris, I'm so sorry."

"About what, sweetheart?" He asked, brushing a hair out of her eyes.

"About hurting you. About breaking your heart in half and stomping on it." Trish muttered. Chris nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I forgive you." He replied ebfore walking out. That's when he walked in. Trish smiled at him appreciately and waved him over. Trish scooted over and Randy laid next to her, his arm going around her neck.

"How do you feel?" He whispered.

"A little sore. I must have scared you pretty bad, huh?" Trish gave a little laugh. Randy nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you had died. I wouldn't have been able to live if that did happen..." He replied. Trish nodded slowly and smirked.

"I'm not going to leave you just yet. Adam's watching over us. He knows we belong together." Trish said, closing her eyes. Randy nodded and smilde at her. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Trish responded like any other day; her arm goign around his neck, pulling him closer. Then Randy pulled away slowly, their lips hovering over one another's.

"I'll stay here overnight. Amy and Chris left to go back to your house already. I'll be right here when you wake up." Randy said as he sat in the chair next to her bed. He cooted it over so he could lay his head on the mattress and smiled at Trish. Trish put the mattresses back down and scooted further down on it so she was level with Randy.

Randy's hand caressed her's gently as he watched her sleeppeacefully, totally glad he didn't lose her that night. He watched her sleep for what seemed like eternity before he fell asleep, his hand in hers, their faces only inches apart. If he had lost Trish, he didn't know what he would hve done. He'd probably die as well for she was really his only one true love.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was pretty guesome for me to write because I HATE, HATE throwing up. I think it's nasty...lol. So anyway, read and review! Two updates in one day! WHOO HOO!lol

Preview:

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but we're not finished with her. She's out of the hospital, you know."

"Yep, I was there when she got out. I'm not letting those two out of my sight. Wait till they know what's in store for them next..."


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! lol. I say that every time. I need a new saying or something... he he he. I finally got you guys an e-mail! Woo hoo! lol. Trish has so many enemies it's hard to tell who it'll be. I guess you'll find out in this chapter... maybe. lol. Muahahahaha (insert evil hand gesture Steve Martin does from Cheaper by the Dozen and little jig).

Disclaimer: All I own is... uh... Nothing!

* * *

Randy arched his back, a feeling of relief as it popped several times. Yet it still hurt like hell. He had slept the wrong way. Trish had been there for two days now, her stomach feeling much better. The day before she was having trouble breathing and all of the poison wasn't out of her system. She threw up every time someone mentioned food or even if she had to go to the bathroom. Just looking at the bathroom made her sick. He stayed by her side day and night, though. He'd help her by holding her hair and rubbing her back or retrieving magazines and books she could read. He offered to help her bathe but of course the doctor said no. You had to either be married or direct family of the person. 

"Morning, sleepyhead..." Trish said with a smile. Her face was back to normal and surprisingly, she had a cup of lime yellow in her hand with the spoon in the other. Randy smirked and sat next to her on the bed.

"I see we're eating now. Fell better?" He asked after he kissed her temple. Trish nodded and fed him a spoonful of the jello.

"The doctor said I can go home tomorrow. I won't be going back to work for another week so I can recover fully but I can always get someone else who has had a recent 'injury' that has kept them out of work to stay at home with me..." Trish had that old twinkle in her eye again. Randy swallowed the jello and nodded.

"I would love nothing more than to stay with you and help take care of you." Randy replied in a baby voice. Trish snorted and lay down. She had a book strewn across her lap. Randy looked at the title and smiled.

"The Sight? What's this about?" He asked curiously. Trish folded down the page and handed him the thick book.

"Ready the back, smart one." She retorted. Randy nodded as though he didn't know that and his eyes moved swiftly across the page.

"So it's about a wolf that has powers? And another wolf, Morgra, wants to get that power?" Randy asked, confused. Trish nodded.

"Exactly. I'm almost done. I have like twenty pages to go. I had Amy bring it over this morning along with this jello. The doctor said I'll be fine by eating it because it has so much water in it that it'll flush out my system even more. Just not by throwing up or anything gross like that." Trish rambled. Randy was hardly listening.

He wasn't sure but he thought he saw a tall flash of blonde hair with a pink shirt on go by. He wasn't sure though. Randy then thought he saw a shorter, brown haired woman go by. Was he imagining things? Then, his attention went back to Trish who was still talking about how she was going to be good as new in about a week.

"That's great, hun. I'm going to go get myself something to eat. I'll be right back, promise." Randy said. He kissed her gently on the lips before walking out of her room. He was in search for the two conniving divas he knew he had just seen.

"Where could they have gone?" Randy asked himself as he got into the empty elevator. He pressed the lobby button and thought of something. What if she did it? What if they poisoned Trish?

The blonde was on her cell phone once again in the woman's bathroom in the hospital. She leaned against the black granite that outlined the sinks and sighed. She picked at her red nails and rolled her eyes as the person on the other side said she almost got caught.

"We really need to think of something, and quick. She's almost out of the hospital." She replied.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye!" She retorted angrily. She slammed her cell phone shut and stuffed it back into her purse. She then walked out and looked both ways before scurrying over to the gift shop. She browsed around before finding some flowers. She gave an evil smirk and picked them up and buying them. Her phone rang again and she propped it between her shoulder and her neck.

"I just bought some flowers for her. Yep… there's going to be a surprise in here for Ms. Stratus…" The woman said quietly as she walked out of the gift shop and out of the sliding glass doors. Too bad she was seen by Amy and Chris who had just arrived at the hospital after a restless night of sleep.

Randy traveled back upstairs and into Trish's room. He sat on the bed with her as she read. Randy smiled at her before she folded the page she was on and looked at him.

"The doctor came in while you were gone. She said that I can leave later today. Isn't that great?" Trish exclaimed happily. Randy nodded and kissed her cheek.

"How do you feel?" He asked her. Trish smirked.

"I'm great. I haven't felt this good in a long time." She replied as she got up. She paced the room, a frown coming to her features.

"Who do you think did it?" She was about to say something else when a delivery man came to the door.

"Ms. Stratus? Delivery. Please sign here…" He handed her the paper and she signed it before taking the flowers. She sniffed them and sighed.

"They smell so good! I wonder who they're from…" She looked for a tag and finally found it under a bunch of leaves. She read it and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Surprise? Randy, what's this supposed to mean?" She asked quizzically.

"Trish! Don't smell the….flowers." Amy yelled as she entered the room. Seeing as she did, Amy sat her down.

"There was poison ivy in those flowers, Trish. See…" Amy pointed to a green flower with the red stem attached. Trish screamed and dropped the flowers immediately. Her nurse ran in to see what the matter was.

"Trish, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked soothingly. Trish looked down at her hands. She held them out for the nurse to see and then began to cry.

"The…the flowers had po…poison ivy… in them…" She choked out. The nurse picked up the abandoned flowers.

"We'll test these for fingerprints in our lab. We'll just give you some cream for that. Ms. Porter says you can check yourself out at anytime. We'll see you soon for another examination." The nurse gave her a reassuring smile and walked out of the room.

"Who did this? Who wants to destroy my life? Who wants me to die?" Trish thought frantically as she grabbed her clothes from the bed. She undressed, not caring if anyone saw her naked form, and slipped into her regular clothes.

"I don't know Trish. It may have been anyone. Got any enemies?" Chris joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Shut up, Chris." Trish muttered quietly as she walked out of the room. The three followed her to the front desk where the receptionist was waiting with a tub of cream and her forms.

"Ms. Porter says to put this on twice a day until the rash goes away. It reduces the itching and swelling." The woman said. Trish nodded and signed her releases form. As they walked out towards the car, someone was watching them. She had on the speaker phone and sneered at the sight of Randy and Trish, their fingers laced.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but we're not finished with her. She's out of the hospital, you know."

"Yep, I was there when she got out. I'm not letting those two out of my sight. Wait till they know what's in store for them next…"

The woman on the other phone gave a sadistic laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, can't wait for this one. They'll get what's coming to them." Dawn Marie said maliciously. The blonde woman nodded.

"Well, I'd better go follow them. I doubt they'll be going home. You're flying up, right?" Stacy Keibler asked. On the other side of the phone Dawn Marie sighed.

"Duh! Why would I not come to watch this catastrophe take place!" She exclaimed before hanging up. Stacy snickered and walked to her car and got in. She buckled up and began to follow the two couples to wherever they were going.

"You just wait, Stratus, you just wait." She murmured angrily.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. But I was getting out of ideas for the hospital stuff. But the next chapters are going to be longer. Promise! Oh, and better than ever! Muahahahaha! lol. So anyway, please read and review! 

Preview:

"Com'n baby, let's dance." Trish said seductively. Randy obliged quickly. They got onto the dance floor and Trish ground up on him before he spun her around and she noticed it wasn't Randy at all.

"H..Help me." She yelled. But no one seemed to hear her. It was like she was in a bubble. No one was paying attention to her. She was pulled out of the club and pushed into a wall, her head hitting it hard.


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Hello to everyone! I have decided that since I am getting so caught up in this fic, all of the others are on hiatus until I can finish this one. Even though I don't want it to be over, it hasto end. Unless... no I'm just playing! lol. I'd hate to see it end because I'm in love with this fic but I have other ones to do. So, here's another update and thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate everything you guys have done to encourage me to write!

Jhanelle: I didn't get the e-mail! I've looked through the deleted stuff and it's not there... when did you send it?

* * *

The group went home to change after deciding in the car that they wanted to go to a club. Trish changed into a black off the shoulder long sleeved shirt that showed her curves, some faded denim jeans that fit snuggly around her waist and some boots. She walked down the stairs after doing her make up and hair. Amy, who was wearing some baggy black pants with red hemming and a red shirt with fishnets, sat on the couch with Chris who had on a maroon colored button up silk shirt with black pants. Randy was wearing what he usually did when he went out. He wore a white button up shirt which he left the top two buttons undone and black slacks. He stood up when Trish entered and smiled at her.

"You look lovely." He muttered as he pulled her in for a hug. Amy and Chris smiled at them. They stood up and walked silently out of the room, wanting to give them some alone time.

"Thanks. We're going to have a good time tonight; I can already feel it." Trish responded before kissing him gently. Randy kissed her back and pulled away.

He placed his arm around her waist and walked her outside where Chris and Amy were waiting patiently in the backseat of Trish's new black BMW 6 Series Convertible. Randy got into the drivers seat and turned on the car. Trish buckled up and smiled at him. Randy returned the smile and they drove off towards Club Infinity. Little did they know that just around the corner Stacy Keibler was in the passanger seat with Dawn Marie in the drivers' seat. She had left them for a while to pick Dawn up at the airport. They followed them to the club where they parked far down the street. Dawn talked to someone quickly on her cell phone before nodding to Stacy.

"It's on..." She said with a devious smirk.

Inside Trish and Amy hurried onto the dance floor. Randy and Chris got them a table and ordered three drinks since Trish wasn't going to drink anything. Trish ground up against Amy as they dance to a rap song blasting from the speakers. Then the song was over. They headed over to the table where Randy and Chris were still yelling although the music was off.

"YEAH! SHE IS REALLY GOOD! YOU MUST KNOW FROM EXPE---" Randy stopped his sentence and smiled at Trish who gave him a curious look. She watched as Amy straddled Chris' lap and began to kiss him. Trish decided to give them some privacy.

"Com'n baby, let's dance." Trish said seductively. Randy obliged quickly. They got onto the dance floor and Trish ground up on Randy before he spun her around and she noticed it wasn't Randy at all.

"H..Help me." She yelled. But no one seemed to hear her. It was like she was in a bubble. No one was paying attention to her. She was pulled out of the club and pushed into the wall, her head hitting it hard.

"Listen, you little bitch. You will not tell anyone about this. You won't scream, cry, or speak. Got it?" The man yelled angrily. Trish could smell the alcohol on his breath even though he was at least two feet in front of her. Trish tried to nod her head but it hurt too much.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled. Trish felt tears comign to her eyes and nodded though it felt like her head was splitting in half. The man smirked with satisfaction and picked up the fallen Trish, carrying her into the darkened alley. He threw her into the wall, causing her to groan in pain. The groaning got her in even more trouble. The man began to punch at her, his fists making her nose bleed. She was barely conscious when she asked him a question.

"Why... Jay?" She asked in a barely audible whisper. Jay just slapped her even harder across the face.

"Shut up. You're not allowed to speak, remember?" Jay snarled. He straddled Trish's lap and gave his pelvis a thrust, groaning quietly. Trish felt his ahnd on her mouth and wanted to bite him, to hurt him as much as she could. But she was trapped under his heavy body weight, wishing this could be a nightmare.

Inside of the club Randy, Chris, and Amy were searching frantically for Trish. She was nowhere. Amy decided she'd better look outside to see if Trish had went out to get some fresh air. The club did have the stench of alcohol in it. Outside, Amy thought she heard grunts and groans. She walked cautiously towards the alley and narrowed her eyes to see into the darkness. She saw the sihlouette of a man hovering his lower body over a woman. Amy knew it was Trish. She could make out her blonde hair. Amy watched in horror as the man lowered his member into her mouth. Trish gagged and threw up a little bit. Jay laughed quietly and thrust inside of her mouth. That's when Amy hurtled herself at Jay, knocking him into the dumster. He fell with a sickening thud to the ground. Amy ran towards Trish who was vomiting slightly. Amy rubbed her friends back when she saw Jay get up.

"Jay, you son of a bitch! You fucking bastard!" Amy screamed, throwing herself at him. Jay quickly countered her attack and threw his whole body into her. Amy fell to the ground, doing a backwards roll. He smirked with satisfaction and looked from Amy to Trish; the perfect revenge.

"Woah, Jay. We give you fifteen minutes and you do this? And who the hell is that?" Tyosn Tomko asked from the entrance ot the alley. Jay smirked.

"It's Miss Amy Dumas. Yeah, they'll get what they deserve." Then Jay spotted someone behind Tyson. His fiance, Gail.

"Come here, sweetheart. I want you to do some of the work. Besides, these are the two who have hurt you most." Jay said, reaching out to her. Gail stepped forward and planted a huge, disgusting looking kiss on Jay. Tyson walked past the two and kicked Amy with his foot. Trish lay perfectly still though aware of what was happening. She only did small breathing so it looked like she wasn't breathing at all. She heard someone approach and managed to pered through a very small slit in her eye. Tyson was standing over her, his back towards Jay and Gail who were harassing Amy. He saw her eyes open and she opened them more to see a saddened expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed. Trish nodded slightly before closing her eyes once seeing Jay looking over at her.

"Go ahead, Tyson. Kick her ass." Jay instruscted. Tyson shook his head.

"I'm supposed to be looking out. Besides, I think you should. I mean, she was the bitch who berated you, right?" Tyson said as he walked away slowly. He saw Stacy and Dawn Marie slinking up the sidewalk, making sure no one saw them. He rolled his eyes and motioned for them to get over there.

"Get over here, you damn whores." He hissed. They ran the rest of the way and entered the alley. Stacy walked quickly over to Trish and stepped on her throat with her high heeled shoe.

"You slut. You took my man away from me. Rot in hell!" Stacy hissed menacingly. Trish's eyes shot open and she grasped Stacy's ankle. She swung her towards the wall but Stacy regained her balance and stepped on her neck harder. Trish wasnow turning a deep red as she gasped for air.

"Die, bitch!" Dawn Marie yelled. Then she was knocked to the ground by an unidentified woman with a hood covering her face. She pushed Stacy as hard as she could into the wall. Jay came at the woman and tried to clothesline her but she was too fast. Instead, she slung him over her shoulder and did a move heels were now familiar with. Jay groaned and rolled around on the round.

Tyson stared at the woman before walking away quickly. Trish was gasping for air when the woman walked up. Trish's eyes cast upwards as she searched for the woman's face.

"Who are you?" She asked before the woman was attacked from behind by Gail. Trish screeched and rolled over towards Amy. Amy didn't stir when Trish prodded her. She felt apulse in her wrist, though. Then she turned to see the woamn's hood come off. She was surprised since they never were good friends. More like enemies.

Trish felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouths as Gail ran off, sputtering blood out of her mouth. Trish leaned back against the wall and let her head fall aginst it softly. The woman walked over and squatted next to Trish.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Trish nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Lisa." Trish murmured before her eyes began to droop. Lisa Marie looked towards Amy, one of her best friends,and crawled towards her.

"Amy... please wake up." Lisa Marie pleaded. Then footsteps were heard and Randy and Chris came running in along with Lisa's husband, Chris Benoit. Randy ran towards Trish, kneeling next to her.

"Trish, what happened?" He asked in horror at the throw up on her shirt. Trish couldn't explain it all now. She was exhausted, felt dirty, and could barely open her mouth without gagging. Trish just buried her head dep into Randy's chest and cried. She cried as hard as she did the day of Adam's funeral. Chris ran over to Amy and picked her up. Tears fell from his eyes as he carried her over to them.

"Weneed to take her to the hospital." He said softly, his voice breaking. They nodded and Randy helped Trish stand by putting an arm around her. Lisa Marie and Chris Benoit walked behind them before syaing their good byes. They wished luck and siad they'd pray for Amy. Chris nodded and began to walk swiftly towards the car.

Once inside of the car Chris drove at top speeds towards the hospital. Thanklfully, no police officers were around. They walked inside and Trish had to go in the back with Amy. She also needed to be checked out for injuries after her assualt. Chris paced back and forth in the waiting room, his bretahing erratic.

"What if she's not okay? What if she dies? What if something went wrong? What if she gets a concussion? What if..." By that point Randy ahd blocked him out. He was tired of listening to his ranting. He focused mainly on his worries about Trish. She didn't look too good when she was walking back there. He should have helped her but the doctors wouldn't let him. They need to watch her cloesly to see if anything had affected her legs.

"Randy, are you listening to me?" Chris asked, snapping Randy out of his thoughts. Randy shook his head.

"Sorry, man. I'm worried about Trish as well." He said as he clasped his hands in his lap. Just earlier that morning he had been in the same place, probably in the same spot. He knew Chris had been. Now both of their girlfriend's were back in rooms, getting examined by doctors.

"Who do you think did it?" Chris asked suddenly as he finally sat down next to Randy. Randy just shrugged, not having a clue.

"It must have been someone she knew because she wouldn't give his name to the doctors. Maybe she's scared because he threatened her or something. I'm not sure. All I know is that I hope she'll be okay. I wonder when they'll let us go see them, if at all." Randy pondered this for a moment before their doctor came out. Chris' worried expression came to his face again as he leapt out of the chair and ran over to the doctor; coming to a halt in front of her.

"Is she... are they okay?" He asked. The doctor gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well... please sit down, Mr. Irvine, Mr. Orton." The doctor instructed. They hastily sat down, eager and nervous to hear the news. The doctor sighed and opened up a folder.

"Amy and Trish are fine. They have quite a few bumps, bruises, and cuts. Other than Trish's gag reflexes not being the same yet after her assualt, they are ready to be released." The doctor excused herself after being paged by another doctor.

"Here they come..." Randy pointed towards the door where Trish and Amy hobbled through. Tears rolled down their faces ater actually going through what happened in their heads.

"Amy..." Chris said quietly as he hugged her tenderly. Amy burst into tears as she clung to him, her knees becomign weak. Chris held her up with little strength and picked her up slowly.

"I'm not going to elt you get out of bed for a long time." He murmured as he carried her out of the waiting area. Randy watched as Trish hobbled over to him. He had been sitting in the far corner when they came out. Chris had ran half way to Amy. Randy stayed where he was, afraid to touch Trish.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, clearing his throat. Trish swallowed hard, coughing quietly.

"Fine, I guess..." She said before coughing. Randy stepped closer to her and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Trish. I never should have let you out of my sight. I went ot get a drink and then you were gone. I was so scared." Randy looked down at the floor. Trish reached up, though her arm hurting, and touched his face. He winced at her touch. Trish pulled away hr hand and sighed.

"Randy, it's not your fault. It's Jay's..." Trish then met Randy's eyes and he clenched his teeth together.

"Please, Randy. Don't say anything. If you do he might come after me again. Please." Trish pleaded, tears forming in her eyes again. Even thinking about him she felt like crying. He hurt her so bad. Emotionally and physically. Randy slowly brought her into his arms and wrapped his strong arms around her throbbing body. Trish put her sore arms around his waist and hugged him gently, giving his waist a squeeze.

"I love you, Randy." Trish muttered.

"I love you too." Randy replied. "Let's get you home." He said. Trish nodded slowly and walked with him outside. Randy helped Trisg egt into the backseat with him and let her lay her head in his lap.He stroked her hair softly and vowed to himself that he'd get revenge on Jay Reso and the people who helped with hurting Trish and Amy.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this chapter wasn't the best but it's TOTALLY long. lol. So anyway, here's your update. Please read and review.

Preview:

(four months after Amy and Trish's assault)

Trish walked across the dewy grass, returning to the spot she hated now. It wasn't somemuch as hate;it was more of guilt and sorrow than anything. Even after six months, half a year, she was still not herself. She'd never be herself again. He was gone and was never coming back.Trish's jeans scraped against the grass. She stuffed her hands inside of her pockets and walked towards the place she never thought she'd go back to. The place where her life went down a spiraling staricase of sorrow.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: You guys are sooo great! You've been behind me one hundred percent and never stopped reviewing for one second! I love you guys and I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I ran out of ideas for this fic. So… here it is! Chapter thirteen of Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

* * *

Trish rolled over in bed, having a horrible dream. She was running in the forest, stumbling over every tree root coming up out of the ground. Behind her were footsteps; a lot of them. She fell again and cried out in pain as she felt her leg snap. Shadows fell over her body and all of their faces leered down at her. She screamed and felt a hand grip her shoulder. Trish sat straight up in bed, her eyes wide with terror. She looked around quickly and saw that Randy had his hand on her shoulder, a look of concern apparent on his face.

"Trish, sweetheart, its okay." Randy soothed, laying her back down in bed gently. Trish sighed and nodded slowly.

"I'm just so scared; baby… so scared of what he may do to me…" Trish replied quietly. Randy pulled her into his arms and rubbed up and down her back.

"What do you want to do today?" Randy asked her. It had been three days since she was released from the hospital. Trish was actually happy she could be at her home and relax though the experiences she had three days prior were horrific.

"I… I have to go do something. You can do whatever you like." She replied, her voice cracking. Randy knew exactly what she was doing but didn't say more. Trish felt bad for Randy now and then. He put up with her bitching, drama, and her PMS. Then the past three days he helped her around the house, picking her up when she felt exhausted. He needed the time alone for now, she concluded.

"I'm going to go fix us some breakfast." Randy said, getting out of bed. Trish nodded and lay there, staring up at the white ceiling of her bedroom.

_Why is this happening to me? Since you left, Adam, all my life has been is depressing. All I've been feeling is depressed and upset and mad. Why'd you do this to me? I hate you Adam, I really do. _Trish thought angrily as she slid out of bed. She didn't feel like taking a shower at the moment. She slipped into some jeans and a black baby doll tee shirt. She grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Randy stood at the stove, flipping a pancake. She smiled slightly and walked over to him.

"I'll be back in a little while. Do what you want. Maybe later we'll do something special…" Trish said quietly, kissing his cheek before walking out of the kitchen. Randy waved good bye to her as she walked out the front door.

Inside of the car Trish sat for a minute in her driveway. _Am I really going to do this? _She thought before buckling her seatbelt and pulling out of the driveway. She sped down the street, waving to some of her neighbors. They must have heard of her accident because they had come and brought her many foods and gifts. She was surprised by all of the niceness but was happy at least someone cared other than Randy, Amy, and Chris. Trish got onto the interstate and turned on the music, a smile spreading across her face. The sun peeked up over the large evergreen trees as she drove east towards Orangeville, Ontario.

Trish walked across the dewy grass, returning to the spot she hated now. It wasn't so much as hate; it was more of guilt and sorrow than anything. Even after six months, half a year, she was still not herself. She'd never be herself again. He was gone and was never coming back. Trish's jeans scraped against the grass. She stuffed her hands inside of her pockets and walked towards the place she never thought she'd go back to. The place where her life went down a spiraling staircase of sorrow.

"Why did you do this to me, Adam?" She asked to the grave in front of her. The dirt was now covered with newly grown grass and flowers were placed there. She had remembered coming one other time to put some fresh flowers by his grave. She vaguely remembered seeing his mother coming up the road as she left.

"Adam, I've been hurt by you. You hurt me in the worst possible way ever. You killed yourself just to be away from her. I'm not going to act like I don't remember any longer. I can remember the day so clearly now. Now you've caused me too much pain. If I don't say it aloud, I'll never be okay. Let me tell you what I remember that happened on that day. It won't take long, I promise." Trish said slowly, sitting down on the grass before the headstone.

(FLASHBACK)

_Trish laughed heartily as Adam cracked a joke. Adam had his arm around his girlfriend, Stacy Keibler. Trish sat on the other side of the diner both, smiling at the two. They were so cute together. Stacy smiled weakly at Trish, wondering why she was there. It was her and Adam's time, not to be spent with Trish. _

"_I'm going to use the ladies room. I'll be right back." Trish said with a squeeze to Adam's hand. Stacy glared at the back of Trish's blonde head as she walked away._

"_Adam, why is she here?" Stacy whined. Adam twisted his head towards Stacy and raised an eyebrow._

"_Because she's my friend. I offered to let you bring Torrie but you refused. So, she came along with us because she's fun to be around." Adam replied coolly. Stacy "humphed' and crossed her arms across her chest. Adam knew she was being a little brat and didn't want to be seen in public with her any longer._

"_We're leaving. I'll wait until Trish gets out to tell her." Adam said coldly. Stacy smiled happily and Adam noticed this. "Well, why don't I just invite her with us?" He suggested. Stacy began to plead with him but Trish came out._

"_Hey guys, where are you going?" She asked, looking from Adam to Stacy. Stacy was giving her a look that shot daggers out of her eyes while Adam was smiling pleasantly. _

"_We're going back to my hotel room to watch movies. Want to come?" Trish shook her head, scared of the look Stacy was giving her._

"_No thanks, I have to get back to the hotel to do some…uh… stuff." She said before quickly thanking them and walking towards her car out in the parking lot. Stacy had a smug look on her face when Adam looked towards her._

"_You just can never be satisfied with my friends, can you?" He asked angrily. Stacy shrugged and walked out of the diner. Adam followed after her and got inside of the car, not even bothering to open the door for her._

"_Adam!" She yelled from outside of the car. He pushed open the door slightly and Stacy opened it all of the way, getting in. "That was very rude." She glared at him and buckled her seatbelt. Adam snickered and drove off. Trish watched from her rental car and smirked._

"_If I can help it Stacy Keibler won't be around for much longer." Trish said with an evil laugh._

A WEEK LATER

_Trish walked down the hall and to Adam's room. He had always given her an extra key or key card because he trusted her and they were best friends. She slid the key card into Adam's door and walked in, a smug look on her face. She was shocked what she saw though. Trish stood against the wall, her eyes wide in shock. Stacy lay on her bed, Randy Orton pounding in and out of her like an animal. Trish gaped at them but was about to smirk when Adam walked in, carrying some roses and a box of chocolates. Trish then remembered it was Valentine's Day. She tried to push Adam back out of the room but he just pushed past her. Once he saw what was happening on his bed, he ran out. Trish watched as Randy gathered his clothes and tried to walk out but Trish stopped him._

"_You fucking man whore. Burn in hell…" She said with a very hard slap to his face. Stacy stood and wrapped a blanket around herself and walked up to Trish._

"_You're such a bitch, you know that?"_

"_Well at least I'm not a slut like you." And with that she pounced on Stacy, ripping at her face and hair. She had hurt her best friend and for that she was going to pay the price. Trish felt Stacy's hair being ripped out in her fingers and smirked._

"_You deserve this, skank!" Trish yelled. Adam pulled Trish off of Stacy and held her back. He looked down into Trish's hand and saw a ball of Stacy's hair in her fist._

"_Adam! This isn't what it looks like. Please don't leave me, please." Stacy pleaded while holding her head and crying._

"_Get out of my hotel room and out of my life, Stacy." Adam said in a low, dangerous voice. Stacy began to cry harder as she walked out slowly but fell from a kick to the ass from Trish. Adam released Trish once he shut his hotel room door and Trish dropped Stacy's hair onto the floor._

"_Adam, I am so sorry, honey." Trish hugged Adam tightly, knowing he was upset. He loved that woman and she ripped his heart out right there on the spot by having animalistic sex with Randy Orton. They hugged for a while and Adam began to cry. He told Trish to leave for a while so he could get things straightened up. She obliged quickly and once outside of his door a smile appeared on her face. Her plan had worked perfectly._

(END FLASHBACK)

"Adam, I never meant to hurt you by all of this. I never meant for you to drink so much, to get killed. I knew you would try something because I remember the time you almost died while cutting yourself. I didn't want it to go this far. I just wanted Stacy out of your life forever. I didn't mean for you to die. I meant for her to leave and never speak to you again. I got Randy Orton to sleep with her and I drugged Stacy so she thought Randy was you. I just wanted you to be happy, Adam, and now I've paid the price. Please find some way to forgive me. Please… I don't want to go on like this anymore…" Trish began to cry as she touched his tombstone. She knew he'd never forgive her even if he wasn't dead.

"So that's what really happened?" A voice came from behind. Trish spun around to look at Stacy Keibler. She gave her a quizzical look and nodded.

"Yeah, and I never meant for him to die. You just weren't for him. I knew people who were for him." Trish replied, wiping the tears away.

"You know, that was low of you to do something like that but pretty smart. But you didn't have to drug me to sleep with Randy. I was already sleeping with him behind Adam's back since he wouldn't give me any." Stacy confessed with a smirk.

"Now that was slutty. Why are you here anyway?" Trish asked with much dislike. Stacy sighed.

"I came to see the father of my child that's growing inside of me. Can't you tell that I'm getting bigger and bigger by the second?" Stacy said, patting her stomach. Trish blinked away some tears and looked at her. That's why she had been gone so long.

"Well at least he was a good man, unlike you being a good woman. You slept around with Randy and then come and say its Adam's child. How the hell do you know?" Trish asked angrily.

"Before Adam died, at the club, we made up and went into the bathroom." Stacy said, a glazed look coming over her eyes.

(FLASHBACK)

_Stacy walked towards the slightly drunken Adam and grabbed his hand._

"_Baby, we need to talk." She whispered in his ear. Adam nodded, knowing this was wrong but he loved her so much. Too much to just let her go. _

"_Let's go somewhere private." He suggested, pulling her towards the restroom. Once inside Stacy locked the door and began to kiss him deeply. _

_Adam gave in and groaned as she began to unbutton his pants. He tore her belly shirt off and pulled up her skirt above her waist. Stacy managed to pull down both his pants and boxers before he began to tease her with his lips and tongue, trailing over the lacy material of her bra. Stacy moaned as he bit at her nipple through the bra and took the bra off before continued kissing down her slender stomach. He reached her thong and pulled it down slowly, his tongue plunging inside of her core after a moment of Stacy's pleading. Stacy moaned loudly and tilted her head back as he pulled out his tongue and stuck in two fingers. He then stopped automatically, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Adam then brought her down onto his hard member and began to thrust as hard as he could in and out of her._

"_Adam… faster!" Stacy pleaded through panting breaths. She moaned loudly as he buried himself inside of her completely and Adam groaned as well. _

_Adam quicken his tempo as she commanded and grabbed a nipple inside of his mouth, causing Stacy to cry out in pleasure. Adam tortured her nipple with his tongue and teeth as he sped up the pace, his hands roaming up and down her ass and back. Stacy then felt herself nearing the edge and made herself bounce on him as she put her hands on his shoulders. Adam quickened the pace as well, knowing they were almost done. Then, Stacy screamed his name in pleasure before kissing him passionately. Adam finished soon after, burying his face into the crook of her neck as he growled her name. He gave one last, hard thrust before letting her rest on him a while. Stacy slid off of him and gave him a soft kiss._

"_I love you, Adam." She whispered, pulling on her clothes. Adam smiled at her and wiped his sweaty hair out of his eyes._

"_I love you too, Stacy." He whispered as he pulled up in pants. Adam was the first to walk out, followed by Stacy. _

(END FLASHBACK)

"You so did not have to tell me that." Trish said, the tears stopping. Stacy smirked and rubbed her stomach.

"Well, we were confessing and I thought I'd confess to Adam as well…" Stacy said before walking away. Trish watched and smirked.

"Adam, I know you've heard those two confessions and I hope you can accept my apology." Trish said before walking back to her car. She sat there for a minute, looking at his grave. She smiled slightly before driving off.

* * *

A/N: I had SOOOOO much trouble writing that smut scene. Oh my goodness! Too much Stacy Keibler! lol but I'll be okay! I had a lot of trouble writing it because it has her in it. lol. But hope you enjoy the confessions and the next chapter is going to be the end of this fic. I'm sorry but it has to end! Please forgive me! lol. Hope you enjoyed it and READ AND REVIEW!

Preview: Trish stood in front of the mirror, smiling at herself. Amy, her sisters, and her mother stood around her.

"Trish, that looks amazing on you. You should so get it." Her sister Melissa said. Trish smiled and spun herself around, looking at the dress she had on.

"I love it. But let me try on some more and find you and the rest of the girls some dresses."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Okay, I garun-damn-tee I am going to cry by the end of this chapter. This is the last chapter of my favorite story I have ever written. I know you people are going to want a sequel and all but I don't know just yet. So, here it is, the final chapter…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the cookies I just bought.

* * *

Trish walked inside of her house, grinning at Randy who greeted her in the foyer. He had a crazy smile on his handsome face and she had to wonder what was going on. She tried to walk past him but he blocked her way every time.

"Baby, what's going on? Why can't I go in there?" She asked, giving him a weirded out look. Randy just shrugged and spread his arms out so she could come and hug him. Trish rolled her eyes and did so, squeezing his body. Randy gasped and pulled her away, giving her that famous smirk of his.

"I can't let you go in there just yet…" He said, giving her a deep kiss. Trish quickly deepened it, her tongue sliding into his mouth. Their tongues tangoed slowly for a while until they had to pull away for necessary air. Randy turned his head and looked into the kitchen where the extra people were gone. The dining room table was set for two lit with candles. Randy placed a hand over Trish's eyes and grinned.

"Don't look, babe. There's something I have to show you." Randy said quietly, walking her into the dining room. A waiter stood in the corner with a bucket with Trish's finest champagne in ice in it. Plates were on the table with an appetizer already on them. Randy moved his hand and told her to open her eyes.

"Randy… oh my God…" Trish whispered in awe. Randy just smiled and looked at her face. Her mouth hung open in surprise and her eyes were flickering in the candle light. "It's so beautiful," she said, hugging him tightly. Randy grinned and the waiter poured the champagne into the wine glasses. Randy led Trish to her seat and pulled back the chair.

"Thank you." She said as she sat down. Randy nodded a 'your welcome' before sitting down across from her. Trish felt tears building up in her eyes and choked them back.

"Why'd you do this for me, baby?" Trish asked after she swallowed some of the delicious desert they had received. All throughout the meal Randy and Trish talked about everything. Then Trish came out with what she did today, telling Randy about her confrontation with Stacy and how she was pregnant. They discussed that for a while before she asked the question Randy had been waiting for.

"Trish, you know I love you more than anyone else and you deserve to be treated like the queen you are. You deserve to be happy after what you've gone through," Trish had no clue what was coming. Randy reached across the table and held both of her hands and stared into her brown eyes. The waiter left the room and walked into the kitchen. "You mean the world to me and all of the times I thought I was about to lose you to God, he gave you another chance for redemption. I know you have some things in your past that you regret but that's all behind us now. Sweetheart, like I said before, you deserve to be happy. And there's one person who wants to be happy with you."

Randy kept his gaze locked on hers, seeing if she got the message yet. Trish gave him a smile that told him to continue. She was clueless. He stood up and brought Trish up with him. Randy then got down on one knee and Trish gasped quietly.

"Patricia Ann Stratigias, will you do the honors of becoming my wife?" He asked, holding her hand in one as he opened the red box to reveal a pink diamond ring. Trish looked from Randy to the ring then back and smiled. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

"Of course I will, baby." Trish said. Randy stood up and lifted her up off of her feet, letting her wrap her legs around him. He hugged her gently, smiling a 100 watt smile. Trish wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much." She whispered in his ear. Randy said the same before kissing her gently, their lips hovering over one another's as they broke the kiss.

"Take me upstairs…" Trish murmured. They heard the front door close and knew the waiter was gone. Randy grinned and put her over her shoulder, his hand on her ass.

"Randy!" Trish screamed. She held onto him as he jogged up the stairs and into her bedroom. He laid her on the bed, him lying on top of her. Trish smiled at him before putting her hand on the back of his neck, bringing him in for a passionate kiss.

Their tongues battled at each other for a while as Randy managed to pull down Trish's pants, his hands brushing against her thighs as they traveled back up her body. They rubbed her breasts softly, causing Trish to moan as she broke away the kiss. She tore her shirt off and pulled Randy's off as well. They flipped over so she was on top and she hurriedly took off his basketball shorts, revealing his boxers. Randy sat up and snapped off her bra, grinning at her breasts in front of him. He brushed his hands over them, making Trish hold in a moan. She traced figure eights on his chest as he worked her breasts with his hands and fingers, tweaking them once in a while. Trish moaned with pleasure as his tongue touched her nipple and he finally took it in his mouth. Trish pulled down his boxers with Randy lifting him up to help her. He quickly discarded her thong, grinning as his tongue swirled her other nipple around in his mouth.

"Oh Randy." Trish sighed with content. He flipped them over so he was hovering over her, her breasts now discarded. He kissed down her stomach and to her mound. Trish groaned and felt him kiss her thighs and move up to her core where his tongue played with her. She pulled him back up before he could do anything and looked him in the eye.

"Randy… please." She pleaded, arching herself towards his toned body. Randy wanted to tease her, to make her plead with him even more.

"Not yet, baby…" He replied quietly, going back down. He plunged his tongue inside of her. Trish grasped the down comforter as he licked inside of her, trying to calm her breathing. Instead her breaths came in pants as he inserted a finger inside of her. She rocked as he kept inserting fingers until he had three in and she bucked her hips like she was riding a bull.

"Randy!" She cried out as he stopped and pulled his fingers out. Just the look in Trish's eyes made Randy want to take her then and there. But he had to make her plead with him; make her want him even more.

"Please, Randy. Stop…" She cried out. Randy couldn't take it anymore. He slid himself into her and began to move slowly before picking up his pace.

"Dammit Randy, faster!" She ordered, wrapping her legs around his waist. Randy did as he was told and went faster, making Trish grab the headboard to keep from thrashing around on the bed.

He went in as far as he could and pulled out, slamming back into her again. Trish cried out on pleasure as he did this, digging her manicured nails into the headboard. Randy groaned and smiled as her face was laced with pleasure. He picked up the tempo, letting Trish know he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Trish moaned and arched her back to him, letting go of the headboard. She grasped the comforter and sheets, moaning incoherently as he thrust in and out of her. She rolled them over so she was on top and rocked like she was riding a mechanical bull. Then Randy felt himself about to give and flipped them over again. Trish then climaxed as soon as he thrust into her. She screamed his name, bucking her hips wildly. That caused Randy to finish and he groaned her name, thrusting until he fell next to her on the messed up bed. Their sweaty bodies lay breathing hard next to each other. Randy brought Trish close to him, wrapping his arms around her wet back. Trish took in deep breaths that matched Randy's as she closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep, but Randy stayed awake, stroking her sweaty hair, watching her. He couldn't believe his was happening. They were going to get married and live the way he had always dreamed of. Randy pulled the covers over their exhausted bodies and fell asleep, his fiancé in his arms.

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

Trish had been busy planning when the wedding was going to take place, who was going to be invited, who her bridesmaids were going to be, and she had totally forgot about dresses. Now she was there standing in front of the four mirrors with her mother, her sisters Christy and Melissa, and Amy surrounding her. The dress was a white, strapless ball gown with gathered sides, ties at waistline that had a white fishnet covering the torso part with beads on the fishnet and a train that was two feet long. She had fallen in love with the dress the moment she saw it.

"Trish, that looks amazing on you. You should so get it." Her sister Melissa said. Trish smiled and spun herself around, looking at the dress she had on.

"I love it, but let me try on some more and find you guys some bridesmaids dresses." Of course, Amy was the maid of honor and her bridesmaids were her sisters Christy and Melissa, Lisa Marie Varon, and Lillian Garcia. Lisa Marie and Lillian were at a photo shoot for RAW magazine so they couldn't make it but they said they'd love whatever she picked out. Trish smiled and went to try on another dress.

"That looks lovely but I like the one before." Her mother said. Trish nodded, not too fond of the off white dress she had on. Amy came out in a pink Strapless gown with beaded trim, gathered at the side, lace-up back, and uneven hemline. Trish fell in love with it the second she saw it.

"That's the bridesmaids' dresses." Trish said quickly. Amy grinned and walked back into the dressing room and changed. Trish picked the first dress she tried on with the fishnets and bought it. She was to come back in a week to get it hemmed and the bridesmaids were to come with her as well so they could get their sizes and all.

"I am so happy for you Trish! I mean, Randy is one handsome man and you are lucky to have him." Christy said as they walked out of the store. Trish nodded in agreement and reminded them to come to her house in a week.

"Oh, and I have a set date for the wedding. It's June tenth." Trish stated before she and Amy climbed into her car. They drove back home where Randy, Chris, John Cena, and Dave Batista sat in the living room, discussing the wedding. Amy hopped into Chris' lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Trish asked, sitting next to Randy on the couch. She took his hand and they laced their fingers together, giving Randy a smile.

"Talking. Now let me ask you something. How much was your dress?" Randy asked. Trish shrugged and gave him a mysterious look.

"You'll find out after the wedding." She stated slyly. Randy looked to the guys who were laughing. For all he knew it could have cost ten thousand dollars. The truth was, Trish got it at a discount for buying four bridesmaids dresses. The dress was originally three thousand dollars but since she bought the other dresses it was only one thousand five hundred dollars.

"So where is the wedding again?" Dave asked, forgetting already.

"I told ya man, it's at the chapel down the street." Randy said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. The wedding was only three weeks away and he was nervous as hell.

(WEDDING DAY)

The past three weeks had flown by so fast for Randy. Trish was doing all the planning for the wedding and he had hardly seen her the past two days. Now he was standing in front of the mirror, letting his father fix his tuxedo. Dave, John, and Chris were also dressed and ready to go out and stand there. Randy pinned the pink flower Trish had gotten the groom and groomsmen onto his tux and the five men walked out. Randy stood next to the alter, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Everyone who was invited had come in their finest apparel. Vince McMahon and his family sat in the front row, along with Paul Levesque and Ric Flair. Vince smiled up at Randy and Randy gave him a nervous smile in return. Stephanie McMahon- Levesque winked at Randy and Shane gave him a thumbs up.

Trish stood in front of the mirror, letting out deep breaths. She was so nervous. Her hair fell down her shoulders in soft curls from the up do she had. Her make up was done on lightly and her bridesmaids were already standing out there. It only left her to face her nervousness alone. Then her father knocked on the door and Trish let him in, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay honey. Let's go get you married." Her father said enthusiastically. Trish nodded and looped her arm through her fathers.

In the chapel the bridal march began and the large crowd of over three hundred stood. Then, the doors opened and Trish and her father walked through them. Randy stared in awe at his fiancé. She looked so beautiful he had to blink a few times. Trish smiled at Randy and held the bouquet of pink roses in her hands. Her father nodded slightly to Randy as his daughter stood across from him. Then the preacher began his speech though Randy and Trish weren't really listening. Then, Randy heard him ask if they had their own vows. They nodded and Randy pulled out a crinkled up slip of paper.

"Trish, from the moment we met I knew we had some sort of connection. It took me a while to finally admit it to myself but I have loved you since the moment you said hello. I am delighted that you have agreed to marry me on this day and look forward to the forever we will spend together. I have never been more in love with a person and can't wait for our life to begin as husband and wife. I love you." Their eyes stayed locked on each others as Randy dropped the slip of paper and tears flowed from Trish's eyes. The preacher then told Trish to go. Of course, she had memorized her vows.

"Randy, you have no idea what it means for you to love me like you do. Though over the past year we've been through the hardest times in our lives, you've been there for me. We've learned that life is not always rainbows and butterflies, but sometimes heartaches and problems. When I hated your guts, you never let it go. You came up to me and we worked it out. Now look at us, months later and we're getting married. You've stuck with me through thick and thin and I'm ecstatic that I met you. From the day I laid eyes on you I could feel something between us and I was right. I am looking forward to all of the days that lie ahead of us and I'm looking forward to spending all of my life and beyond with you." Trish swallowed down some tears and smiled at Randy.

"Randy Keith Orton, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Randy said, smiling at her. He slipped the gold ring onto her slim finger and gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"Patricia Ann Stratigias, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Then she slipped the ring onto Randy's finger. The preacher smiled happily and looked between the two.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." And by saying that they were bonded for eternity. Randy pulled Trish closer and kissed her softly. They pulled away and turned to the crowd who was clapping. Trish's parents were crying as were Stephanie and to everyone's surprise, Paul. Chris had tears in his eyes but he blinked them away furiously though Amy had come up during the reception and smiled.

"I saw those tears in your eyes, baby." She said, kissing him softly. Chris shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, giving her a strange look. Then, 'All My Life' by K-Ci and Jo Jo came on. It was the song Randy and Trish had picked to dance to. They walked out onto the floor and danced while everyone watched.

"I love you so much…" Randy murmured lovingly.

"I love you more." Trish challenged. Randy knew they'd argue about it later so he just kissed the top of her head and continued to dance with her, a smile plastered on his face. Then the song was over and they broke apart slowly.

When the wedding was over Trish turned and gathered all the women together. She spun round and threw the bouquet above her head. Trish turned and watched as Lillian caught it. Trish looked at Dave knowingly and he shrugged. Then, everyone followed the bride and groom outside where their '65 white Mustang Convertible was waiting for them. Randy and Trish jogged towards the car as confetti was being thrown over their heads. Randy let Trish in on the passenger's side before climbing in the driver's side. The sign 'Just Married' was attached to the back of the car. Trish waved to the crowd as Randy revved the engine before taking off.

"I can't wait to get to Fiji!" Trish yelled over the roar of the wind. Randy nodded and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight.

"Neither can I, babe." He said happily, grinning over at his wife.

Trish grinned and knew that now, sitting in this old car, she had been forgiven for all of her sins and a new page of her life was beginning; starting with her finally being able to be happy again.

* * *

Author's Final Note: I'm crying! Like a few tears are coming down because it's so sad how this has to end! lol. I am going to miss writing this fic sooo much! I'm in love love love with it! lol. That you guys so much for reviewing this fic and I love you guys so much for sticking with me even though I didn't update for what seemed like ever! But READ AND REVIEW! Now look out because my other fics are going to start being updated and be on the look out for new ones by me and even a SEQUEL for Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies!

A last good bye and thanks,

Rachel


End file.
